Fall in love with me
by saakuraa
Summary: Bella siempre ha estado enamorada de Edward, pero el solo la ama como su mejor amiga...¿La seguira amando igual despues del regreso del hermano de su ex novia?...¿Bella caera al encanto de Damon?...Chequen ustedes mismas... EdxBella
1. Viendo el pasado

**Capitulo 1 Viendo el pasado.**

**Bella POV**

Recuerdo cuando despues de haber vivido 12 años de mi vida en Phoenix, nunca pense que nos mudariamos y mucho menos a California no es que no me agradara al contrario, pero me sentia rara como cohibida era algo nuevo para mi, tuve que volver a empezar desde cero, volver a hacer amigos (claro chica como si en Phoenix hubieras tenido muchos), y hacer la maldita presentacion con medio mundo en realidad lo odio no soy muy buena para socializar, si suena deprimente pero esa es mi verdad y contra eso no puedo pelear, ademas que mi apariencia no ayudaba, era de estatura mediana 1.58, cabello castaño ondulado que me llegaba hasta los hombros, mis ojos son marrones con tupidas pestañas que son cubiertas por unos anteojos que uso de vez en cuando, y mi piel es albina, ademas que suelo ser la mayor parte del tiempo patosa, mis pies no coordinan con mi cerebro, no soy nada despampanante, ni muchos menos popular, y si en Phoenix no consegui que me hablaran mas de 10 personas, mucho menos en California, donde todos tienen cara y cuerpo de modelo.

_Flash back..._

_-Hija anda, se nos hace tarde y perderemos el avion- dijo mi madre sacandome de mi ensoñacion._

_-Si lo se, es solo que extrañare todo esto._

_-Los tres lo haremos pequeña, aqui te vimos dar tus primeros pasos, y esas paredes fueron testigos de tus primeras palabras.- agrego mi padre._

_Mi padre y mi madre dos personas muy diferentes en todos los aspectos, ya que Charlie no suele ser muy expresivo ni atrevido, el es mas tranquilo le gusta disfrutar de las cosas y no le gusta adelantarse a los hechos, no es muy sentimental que digamos, tampoco es que sea frio, solo que el sabe el momento y lugar indicado, no es muy social, es demasiado reservado solo cuando no conoce a las personas, y por otro lado esta Reneé ella es todo lo contrario a mi padre, es alegre, atrevida, quisquillosa, hiperactiva, demasiado sentimental, socialisima, y para nada reservada, podria decirse que herede todo lo de mi padre incluyendo su patosidad, ya que mi madre es muy agil._

_Despues de dos horas en el avion aterrizamos en California, mi nuevo hogar, al tomar nuestras maletas fuimos a tomar un taxi, para llegar a la nueva casa, que afortunadamente ya estaba amueblada y arreglada para nuestra llegada, cierto nos mudamos gracias al trabajo de mi padre, ya que abrieron una empresa y necesitaban un encargado en recursos humanos._

_-Por fin, hemos llegado a casa- exclamo mi madre un poco cansada y demasiado emocionada._

_-¿Que te parece la casa hija?- pregunto mi padre un poco angustiado._

_-Esta bien, me agrada_

_-Como solo nosotros habiamos viajado acá, pensamos que no te agradaria mucho la casa- continuo mi madre._

_-No se preocupen, me agrada ya les dije y el vecindario se ve tranquilo y bonito- termine con una sonrisa._

_Ya habiamos bajado el equipaje de la cajuela del coche y mi madre estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa cuando vi que un hombre y una mujer saludaban a mi padre, el hombre era muy apuesto, alto, cabello rubio, musculoso no exagerado sino bien proporcionado, sus ojos de un azul profundo, su piel era albina, y la mujer tambien era muy linda, era delgada, cabello castaño, su cara en forma de corazon, sus ojos de un esmeralda intenso, y su piel era albina igual que la del hombre._

_Estaba tan concentrada viendo a la pareja que no me di cuenta cuando alguien hablo detras de mi._

_-Hola... - escuche la voz cantarina de alguien y di la vuelta inmediatamente, para encontrarme con una chica un poco mas pequeña que yo, cabello negro azabache cortado en capas que apuntaban a diferentes direcciones, ojos azules como los del hombre que hablaba con mi padre, era delgada, no delgaducha sino agraciada, y tambien de piel albina.-...Por cierto me llamo Alice- se presento y me dio una gran sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia mi._

_-Mmm...mucho gusto... me llamo Bella- conteste dandole la mano y estrechandola._

_-Nunca habia oído ese nombre, ¿de que parte del mundo es?- pregunto un poco con curiosidad._

_-Bueno, en realidad me llamo Isabella, pero odio que me llamen asi, y por eso opto a que me llamen Bella._

_-Ok, gracias por aclarar mi duda- respondio con otra sonrisa._

_-Alice, te estaba buscando ¿donde te metiste duende?...- pregunto un chico que se estaba acercando, no, no era un chico cualquiera, el era como un adonis, un poco mas alto que yo, aunque aun nos encontrabamos en crecimiento pude observar que estaba bien proporcionado, ya que no llevaba camisa y solo llevaba puesto un short, su cabello de color bronce, su piel albina, y sus ojos de un esmeralda intenso como los de la mujer de hace unos instantes.-...Pero, ¿quien es tu amiga?._

_-Oh, lo siento estaba en casa de Rosalie, con Emmet y Jasper, ya sabes...- hizo una pequeña pausa-...Ella es nueva en el vecindario.- gracias a dios que no llevaba los anteojos puestos ese dia._

_-Hola yo soy Edward Cullen hermano de este duendecillo y tu vecino de a lado- se presento extediendo su mano al igual que lo habia echo su hermana a diferencia que el me brindo una sonrisa torcida que ame al insatante._

_-Gusto en conocerte Edward, soy Bella Swan- respondi dandole mi mano y estrechandola como hace unos instantes._

_-Y ¿a cual escuela iras Bella?- pregunto Edward_

_-Al instituto que se encuentra a unas cuadras de aqui_

_-Genial, nosotros asistimos a ese- solto Alice entre pequeños brinquitos, desde ese momento presenti que ella seria mi muerte._

_-Hey, hermano por fin, hasta que te vemos sin Tanya a lado- grito un chico alto, y un poco mas fornido que Edward, tenia el cabello castaño, sus ojos eran cafes y en su rostro tenia dos hoyuelos que se formaban gracias a la sonrisa que estaba en sus labios._

_-Si lo se, no me ha dejado solo en todo el mes- dijo tomando su cabello en forma de desesperacion._

_-Esta bien, pero no es para tanto y mucho menos para que te desesperes, yo solo decia- dijo el grandulon- y quien es tu amiga, picaron._

_-Ella es Bella Swan es nueva en el vecindario, y no me sigas molestando idiota._

_-Hola me llamo Emmet McCarty, y soy tu vecino del lado izquerdo, por lo que veo.- y volvio a sonreir- Por cierto Alice, Jasper me dijo que si ira a tu casa a ver la pelicula de Harry Potter_

_-Esta bien, gracias oso._

_-De nada duende, sabes que para mi es un placer ser tu mensajero personal._

_-¿Nos acompañarias Bella?, sirve que conoces a Jasper, Rosalie-dijo Alice haciendo un pequeño puchero.- a y a Tanya la amiguita de mi hermanito- dijo esto ultimo con cara de desprecio._

_-No lo se, no creo que sea buena idea Alice, ademas creo que los demas se incomodarian con mi presencia._

_-Para nada señorita, mi novia Rosalie, te amara y Jasper, el tambien, y Tanya, bueno ella no importa.- exclamo Emmet_

_-¿Que trataste de decir con eso de "Tanya, bueno ella no importa"- le pregunto Edward con tono de curiosidad _

_-Tu sabes muy bien, que ni a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, ni mucho menos a mi nos agrada tu amiguita, ella es muy ¡agrr!.- respondio el aludido._

_-Esta bien, ire, pero seguros que quieren que vaya_

_-Si segurisimos- y con eso terminamos de charlar y fui directo a mi casa._

_La tarde paso rapidisimo, y pronto dieron las 8 de la noche y fui a la casa de la familia Cullen como me lo habian dicho los chicos que fuera._

_Cuando llegue a su casa ya se encontraban Emmet, Alice, Edward, y una chica rubia muy hermosa un poco mas alta que yo, con cuerpo de adoloscente de revista, ojos azules, que respondio al nombre de Rosalie Hale, y tambien estaba un chico alto, un poco mas desgarbado que Edward, cabello rubio al igual que Rosalie, ojos azules y respondia al nombre de Jasper Whitlock y por ultimo se encontraba una chica alta, cabello castaño cenizo y ojos negros, ella era Tanya Denali la "amiguita" de Edward._

_La noche fue muy divertida y los chicos me trataron muy bien ademas creo que les cai bien a exepcion de Tanya que siempre a sido muy selectiva con la gente a la que le habla._

_Despues de pasarla hasta las 10 en casa de los Cullen decidi que era hora de regresar a casa e ir a dormir, cuando llegue a mi habitacion y me puse la pijama cai rendida en los brazos de morfeo._

_Fin Flash back..._

-¿En que piensas Bella?- pregunto Rosalie

-En cuando llegue aqui, lo asustada que estaba y todo ese rollo, ya sabes por no conseguir ser amiga de alguien, por caerle bien a las personas, ser popular...-hize una pequeña pausa-...Pero que idiota tengo 4 años tratando de ser popular al igual que ustedes cinco, bueno seis si contamos a Tanya, todos ustedes tienen cara y cuerpo de super modelos y yo, yo solo sigo siendo la prueba de caridad de ustedes y nunca he logrado salir con alguien apuesto, sabes que Mike no cuenta Rose, nisiquiera como broma, no se en que rayos estaba pensando cuando decidi hacerle caso y seguirles el juago a los cuatro "sera algo nuevo para ti, tal vez te agrade" que estupida- no pude terminar de quejarme por que Rose me interrumpio.

-Bella, calmate un poco, sabes que conseguiste a los mejores cuatro amigos de toda tu vida, ademas Tanya no cuenta, eres popular, bonita, graciosa, inteligente, no eres la prueba de caridad de nadie entendiste, y si sabesmos que hicimos mal en haberte encandilado con Mike, pero no solo saliste con el, tambien saliste con este chico como se llama...a si con Jacob Black y no te fue tan mal, y si no fuera por que Edward es un idiota y no puede ver mas alla de la cabezota de Tanya, estoy segura que seria tu novio, pero al igual tu no haces nada para dejar de ser solo la mejor amiga

Bueno en eso Rosalie tenia toda la razon, nunca eh hecho nada para que Edward deje de verme solo como su mejor amiga, pero que rayos puedo hacer yo contra eso, mas bien dicho contra Tanya Denali, ella tan linda, bonita, popular, solo que no es ni graciosa ni mucho menos inteligente es mas frivola que nada, y si contra ella no puedo hacer nada, quedo en las mismas como cuando Edward comenzo una relacion con Dominika Salvatore, su vecina de lado izquierdo, claro a exepcion que ella si cae bien, y es amable, bondadosa, bonita, y su apariencia le ayuda mucho, ella es todo lo contrario a mi, es alta, esbelta (no es que yo sea gorda), cabello color chocolate, ojos grises, y piel blanca, agil, sociable, audaz, perspicaz, y si continuo no acabare rapido, pero como siempre la que se hizo notar mas fue Denali, fue mas astuta y le presento a Demetri Vulturi el chico nuevo que acababa de llegar de Volterra, Italia, Edward asumio que lo mejor era terminar la relacion y quedar como buenos amigos, dijo que era lo mejor para las dos partes, lo se suena como discurso de abogado y en realidad el quiere ser abogado como lo es su tio Alistair Cullen el abogado mas exitoso de todo Miami, Florida, pero volviendo al tema de por que Bella "Perdedora" Swan no consigue que su mejor amigo no la vea como algo mas es por que como dice Tanya hay muchos que nacen con estrella y otros que nacen estrellados como yo, osea perdedora desde el nacimiento.

-Hola chicas- saludo Dominika.

-Hola Domi, ¿que pasa nena?- pregunto Rose.

-Solo las buscaba a ustedes dos y a Alice, para organizar la fiesta sorpresa para mis hermanos- contesto la aludida.

-Tus hermanos estan de regreso, y ¿cuando llegan?.

-Bueno, Bella ellos llegan el dentro de dos semanas para ser exacta el viernes por la mañana, pero como soy buena hermana dejare que descansen toda la mañana y en la noche les dare su sorpresita...-agrego-...Ademas Damon tiene muchas ganas de ver a una personita muy especial y se encuentra frente a mi en este momento.

Si ya lo esperaba el atractivo de Damon Salvatore quiere volver a ver a mi mejor amiga Rose, espera dijo ¿enfrente de mi en este momento?, ¡que rayos pero si soy yo!

¿Como diablos se acuerda de mi?, digo solo le hable una semana y tenia 14 años y el 15, no, todo debe ser broma de Domenika... pero si Domenika nunca juega con estas cosas, ¿Sera cierto lo que dijo?, mierda hasta no ver no creer, por que tal vez me ilusione y toda la cosa y al ultimo termine aterrizando de cabeza y entre mas alto vuele mas duele la caida.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien linda?- pregunto Dominika un poco asustada.

-Eh...no...nada...es solo que me acorde de algo- logre decir balbuceando.

-Bueno, nenas las veo en mi casa a las 6:00 pm en punto ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos, ok, a y asegurense de llevar a Alice.

-No te preocupes ahi estaremos las 3- dijimos al unisono Rosalie y yo.

Con eso Dominika se marcho rumbo a su auto, un audi resplandeciente que se encontraba aparcado unos metros mas adelante de nosotras.

-Bells, lo siento pero hoy no podre irme contigo, Emmet quedo de pasar por mi aqui.- se disculpo Rose.

-No te preocupes Rose, no me hara daño caminar sola, ademas necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco, con un toque de contaminacion, pero no me pasara nada- bromeé.- Bueno mejor me marcho, para que esperes a tu osito cariñosito, te vere en casa de Domi, ok

Despues de decirle eso a Rosalie, me despedi de ella con un beso en la mejilla como lo haciamos siempre desde que nos conocimos, y me retire lo mas rapido que pude.

Cuando iba saliendo del instituto, vi de reojo que un auto me seguia, asi que decidi acelerar mas el paso por que mas vale prevenir que lamentar, volvi a voltear de nuevo y vi que el auto se paraba asi que opte por caminar mas despacio, pero de repente alguien me tomo del brazo y yo instintivamente cerre los ojos, creo que fue mas por panico que por instinto.

-Bella, no te asustes soy yo Edward- escuche su voz aterciopelada y senti un gran alivio, seguido por un enojo.

-Edward, eres un maldito idiota, me asustaste como no tienes idea.

-Lo siento mucho no queria asustarte y mucho menos queria que te enfadaras conmigo por una estupidez como la que acabo de hacer, en verdad lo siento baby.

Como amaba y odiaba que me dijera baby, era tan malditamente hermoso y desgarrador que me llamara asi, hermoso por que hacia que pensara que el tambien me amaba, y desgarrador por que habia algo dentro de mi que me decia que solo me llamaba asi por el gran cariño de amigos que me tenia y solamente por eso.

-Ok, perdonado...oye y ¿como te va con Tanya?- dije enarcando una ceja.

-En realidad creo que bien, apenas nos estamos conociendo mas, digo no es que no la conosca, es solo que estamos viendo si podremos lograr ser algo mas, pero tu sabes que ella me gusta mucho, no tanto como me gustaba Domi, pero si me gusta, en fin, como te vi caminando sola y desamparada, me dije a mi mismo "mi mismo se bondadoso y amparate de esta linda chica", y mirame aqui pidiendote que me dejes llevarte a tu casa, asi que ¿que dices baby?.- dijo logrando que mis mejillas se ruborizaran y mi corazon latiera como loco.

-Esta bien, pero si en el camino me invitas un helado o un Starbucks, me lo meresco despues del susto ¿no crees amor?

- Muy bien, iremos por un delicioso Starbucks, ¿te parece bien baby?- pregunto en tono jugeton.

-Me agrada la idea sirve que te informo de las ultimas noticias de hoy ¿vale?.

Despues de que me ayudara a subir su preciado Volvo plateado, condujo una parte del camino en silencio ya que la otra parte hablo para preguntarme que si recordaba cuando llegue a California a lo que yo conteste que por supuesto, pero mas que recordar mi llegada lo recorde a el y su malditamente encantadora sonrisa torcida mi favorita para ser sincera, digo que mas podia hacer yo siendo una puberta fracasada en ese tiempo, bueno y en este tambien.

Aparcamos frente al establecimiento de Starbucks y me ayudo a bajar del coche, como amo que lo haga es tan caballeroso que mas podrias pedir de un hombre, y me ofrecio su brazo diciendo "me acompañaria señorita" y asi emprendimos la caminata hasta entrar al local, despues el me dirigio a una mesa sola y me ayudo a sentar, para despues ir a pedir nuestros cafes, cuando llego con ellos se sento frente a mi.

-Y ¿cuales son las nuevas noticias baby?- pregunto mas por curiosidad que por interes.

-Bueno, recuerdas a los hermanos de Dominika, a Stefano y al bombonzote de Damon- termine de decir para darle un gran sorbo a mi latte.

-Si los recuerdo, pero recuerdo mas a Damon, no es el chico que te hablaba.- dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo..

-Asi es, y adivina que pasa con Damon.-.- iba a continuar pero me interrumpio.-...Bella no soy adivino dime que paso con ese tipo.

-Bueno, Domi me dijo que tenia muchas ganas de verme ¿no crees que es muy lindo de su parte?, digo el todo un galan y pudiendo tener a la chica que el quiera, sigue pensando en mi, en realidad para mi es muy adorable de su parte.

-Mira Bella, si el sigue pensando en ti, es por que sabe lo hermosa, inteligente, carismatica y talentosa que eres, y no podria elegir a otra chica mejor que tu lo entiendes, asi que no te rebajes a ti misma comparandote con otras.- me regaño, se estaba molestando por baja mi autoestima.-...Bueno si te invite aqui es para pasar toda la tarde

contigo y recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido gracias a mi intento de relacion con Tanya...hiciste que recordara que Tany tambien lo recuerda.

Acaso Edward Cullen estaba celoso del mangaso de Damon Salvatore, no lo puedo creer y mas por lo que me acababa de decir, si Denali lo recuerda tambien y por eso le molesto que hablara de Damon, bueno en realidad quien no se pondria celoso de Damon si el es alto, musculoso no en exceso, su cabello negro, su piel blanca, su boca o dios su boca tan carnosita que te dan ganas de comertela a besos, y sus ojos color gris intenso que cuando los miras te pierdes en ellos o cuando te mira quiere ver mas alla de tu alma.

-Oh, Ed, te pido mil disculpas pero, esta tarde no podremos pasarnola juntos.

-Por que no Bella, acaso tienes muchos deberes que hacer, si es eso te ayudo.- se ofrecio.

-No nada de eso, es solo que Rosalie, Alice y yo ayudaremos a Dominika a organizar la fiesta para sus hermanos.- me disculpe.

-Bien entiendo, ¿a que horas tienes que estar en casa con Dominika?- pregunto con una cara de frustracion.

-A las 6:00 pm en punto ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos, ya conoces a Meni, no le gustan los retrasos.

-Si lo se, es mejor que nos marchemos, sirve que aprovecho para estar con Emmet y Jasper un rato ya que los eh descuidado a todos por mi entusiasmo con Tany

-Como quieras, por mi esta bien.

Despues Edward se dirigio a pagar la cuenta y nos marchamos rumbo al coche, para asi dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas casas, pero ahora conducio todo el camino en

silencio, pero comodo.

**Edward POV**

-Lindo, que crees, esta tarde no podre irme contigo, ni mucho menos pasar la tarde en tu casa, lo que pasa es que tengo practica con las chicas, pero te vere despues- termino dandome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Todavia tenia las palabras de mi futura novia y no sabia que hacer toda la tarde sin ella, llevaba dos meses acortejandola y ella nada mas no cedia y eso me estaba deseperando un poco, antes ella era la que me seguia y ahora solo se hace del rogar.

No es que solo la quiera para fajar o cosas asi, es solo que me desquicia, en realidad me molesta la nueva actitud que tiene hacia mi, desde pequeños siempre encima de mi incluso mas cuando supo que tenia una relacion con Dominika Salvatore, una de las chicas mas lindas del vecindario, digo que es solo una por que tambien se encuentran, Rosalie Hale la novia de mi Emmet mi amigo, Alice Cullen (no por ser mi hermanita no dire que es hermosa) la novia de Jasper Whitlock mi otro mejor amigo, Tanya Denali, mi novia y por ultimo pero no menos importante Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, lo se sone algo afeminado, pero no puedo negar algo que es verdad, todas ellas son hermosas, pero hay algo en Bella que la hace mas especial que las cuatro anteriores, no sabria decir que es pero desde que la vi cuando llego al vecindario, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios supe que tenia algo que la diferenciaba de las demas.

Mire mi reloj y vi que ya era hora de irme a casa, en realidad no queria llegar temprano, no tenia ganas de encerrarme en mi habitacion y bajar hasta la cena o encontrarme con mi pequeña duendecilla y sus reproches, asi que decidi ir a mi coche y vagar por ahi, pero para mi sorpresa me encontre con una chica caminando, yo sabia de quien se trataba la reconoceria en cualquier lugar inclusive si estuviera de espaldas o si yo me encontrara con los ojos vendados, ya que su forma de caminar y su olor a fresas con fresia lo tenia grabado en mi memoria.

Lo que me parecio raro era su forma de caminar, asi que me dispuse a seguirla de una manera demasiado lenta a mi parecer, cuando vi que aceleraba sus pasos me di cuenta de que se trataba, tenia miedo, ¿pero de que?, si claro que idiota soy, me tenia miedo a mi, por que claro no es muy comun que un coche como el mio perciga a una chica hermosa como ella, y asi que gracias a sus miedos quize hacerle una broma, deje de seguirla y baje de mi auto, y con sumo cuidado me fui acercando hacia ella sin hacer ruido, y cuando me encontre cerca de ella la tome del brazo y la volteé para que quedara frente a mi y cuando la vi a la cara, tenia sus ojos cerrados por el miedo.

-Bella, no te asustes soy yo Edward- dije rapidamente antes de que le diera un paro cardiaco.

-Edward, eres un maldito idiota, me asustaste como no tienes idea.- me reclamo con un enojo visible en su tono y en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho no queria asustarte y mucho menos queria que te enfadaras conmigo por una estupidez como la que acabo de hacer, en verdad lo siento baby.

Si algo habia conocido de la peor manera sobre Bella, era que no le gustaban ni las sorpresas, regalos ni mucho menos bromas como estas, pero al momento de tener que saber eso, tambien tenia que saber su remedio, ella es facil de contentar, tan solo con hablarle bien o con que de mi boca saliera la palabra "baby" tenia su perdon asegurado, y aunque esa palabra no me asegurara su perdon me encantaba decirle asi, desde que la conozco ese ha sido mi apodo hacia ella y me agrada y a ella tambien.

-Ok, perdonado...oye y ¿como te va con Tanya?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-En realidad creo que bien, apenas nos estamos conociendo mas, digo no es que no la conosca, es solo que estamos viendo si podremos lograr ser algo mas, pero tu sabes que ella me gusta mucho, no tanto como me gustaba Domi, pero si me gusta, en fin dejemos de hablar dre ella, como te vi caminando sola y desamparada, me dije a mi mismo "mi mismo se bondadoso y amparate de esta linda chica", y mirame aqui pidiendote que me dejes llevarte a tu casa, asi que ¿que dices baby?.- dije logrando que se ruborizara adoraba su rubor.

-Esta bien, pero si en el camino me invitas un helado o un Starbucks, me lo meresco despues del susto ¿no crees amor?

- Muy bien, iremos por un delicioso Starbucks, ¿te parece bien baby?- pregunte en tono jugenton

-Me agrada la idea sirve que te informo de las ultimas noticias de hoy ¿vale?.- vaya no conocia esa parte de ella, la de la informativa.

La ayude a subir a mi preciado Volvo y conduje todo el camino en un silencio verdaderamente comodo, si otras de las cosas que me gustan de mi mejor amiga es que con ella no necesitas abrir de mas la boca, pero tenia que preguntarle si se acordaba de cuando la llevaba al instituto y en la hora de salida la dejaba en su casa, a lo que ella contesto que si lo recordaba, pero tambien me dijo que lo dejamos de hacer ya que Tanya dispuso que yo la llevara al instituto y despues la dejara en su casa.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Starbucks aparque en el estacionamiento, y como todo un caballero que soy la ayude a bajar del auto, no sin antes ofrecerle mi brazo a lo que ella accedio encantada, al entrar al local la dirigi a una mesa sola y la ayude a sentar y yo fui a pedir un Latte y para mi un Frapuccino, cuando me dieron el encargo fui a

la mesa y me sente frente a ella.

-Y ¿cuales son las nuevas noticias baby?- pregunte con una tremenda curiosidad.

-Bueno, recuerdas a los hermanos de Dominika, a Stefano y al buenote de Damon- dijo, dandole un gran sorbo a su latte

-Si los recuerdo, pero recuerdo mas a Damon, no es el chico que te hablaba.- conteste moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente.

-Asi es, y adivina que pasa con Damon.- ella iba a continuar pero la interrumpi queria saber que le sucedia a ese.-...Bella no soy adivino dime que paso con ese tipo.

-Bueno, Domi me dijo que tenia muchas ganas de verme ¿no crees que es muy lindo de su parte?, digo el todo un galan y pudiendo tener a la chica que el quiera, sigue pensando en mi, en realidad para mi es muy adorable de su parte.

-Mira Bella, si el sigue pensando en ti, es por que sabe lo hermosa, inteligente, carismatica y talentosa que eres, y no podria elegir a otra chica mejor que tu lo entiendes, asi que no te rebajes a ti misma comparandote con otras.- la regañe .-...Bueno si te invite aqui es para pasar toda la tarde contigo y recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido gracias a mi intento de relacion con Tanya...hiciste que recordara que Tany tambien lo recuerda.

Si tenia que admitirlo yo Edward Cullen en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y con mis cinco sentidos bien despiertos tenia que reconocer que estaba celoso de Damon Salvatore, y se preguntaran ¿Por que un chico como tu esta celoso de alguien como el?, pues la respuesta es facil, las chicas que mas quiero y estimo parecen estar enamoradas de el, bueno de mi hermanita ya lo sabia siempre me lo dijo, Rosalie bueno ella solo deliro por el un tiempo hasta que se hizo novia de Emmet, y Tanya ella me lo confeso una vez y es lo que mas me enoja que a ella le interesa y si el regresa tal vez logre lo que yo no eh logrado en dos meses, y de Bella para ella es muy facil enamorarse y caer rendida a los pies de culquier chico, ademas creo que a el tambien le interesa ella y por eso no hay problema.

-Oh, Ed, te pido mil disculpas pero, esta tarde no podremos pasarnola juntos.- dijo avergonzada.

-Por que no Bella, acaso tienes muchos deberes que hacer, si es eso te ayudo.- me ofreci a ayudarla de la mejor manera.

-No nada de eso, es solo que Rosalie, Alice y yo ayudaremos a Dominika a organizar la fiesta para sus hermanos.- se disculpo.

-Bien entiendo, ¿a que horas tienes que estar en casa con Dominika?- pregunte un poco frustrado por que me la pasaria solo toda la tarde.

-A las 6:00 pm en punto ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos, ya conoces a Domi, no le gustan los retrasos.

-Si lo se, es mejor que nos marchemos, sirve que aprovecho para estar con Emmet y Jasper un rato ya que los eh descuidado a todos por mi entusiasmo con Tany- eso era cierto esto de acortejarla me esta poniendo un poco histerico.

-Como quieras, por mi esta bien.- y con eso finalizo.

Nos dirigimos a pagar los cafes y fuimos al estacionamiento y la volvi a ayudar a subir, cuando arranque el auto y empeze a conducir lo hice en un silencio comodo durante todo el camino a casa.

**Bueno chicas este es mi primer Fic, si soy nueva & no tengo idea a donde vaya a parar todo esto & se que no soy buena pero me esforzare para que les sea de todo su agrado.**

**Ojala & la critica sea buena & constructiva & si no es asi igual me doy por bien servida :D **

**Perdon por las faltas de ortografia :P prometo que mejorare. **


	2. Esperando la llamada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen los tome prestados de la fabulosa saga Twilight & de la magnifica serie de t.v. Vampire Diaries, solo la trama es mia.**

**Capitulo 2 Esperando la llamada**

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegue a mi casa fui directo a mi habitacion a dejar la mochila y despues me dirigi ver si mi madre habia hecho algo de comer, cuando entre a la cocina olia delicioso, mi madre estaba cocinando la estupenda lasaga que tanto amo, mi madre se percato inmediatamente que habia entrado a hacerle compañia.

-Hola cariño- saludo mi madre dejando de cocinar para darme un beso de bienvenida.

-Hola mamá, huele delicioso.

-Lo se, y ¿que haces tan temprano por aqui?, pense que estarias con Tanya.

-Pues ya ves que no, ella tuvo que quedarse a practicar sus rutinas, asi que yo aprovechare para estar cerca de ustedes y de mis amigos.

-Eso me parece perfecto hijo, ya nos tenias muy descuidados a todos los demas.- dijo mi madre haciendo un leve puchero.

Bien asi que ya se de donde saco Alice ese habito, si bien dice el dicho "De tal palo, tal astilla", si alguien se parecia a mi madre esa era la pequeña duendecilla Alice heredo todo y absolutamente todo, desde su buen humor hasta lo energico pero hay algo que ella no heredo y yo si, los intensos ojos esmeraldas de Esme Cullen. Si eso es lo unico en que me paresco a mamá ya que yo soy mas del caracter de mi padre, atento, caballeroso, bondadoso, y Alice heredo los ojos azules de mi padre y hay algo que los cuatro compartimos que somos humildes y no tenemos prejuicios hacia nadie (algunas veces Ali y yo podemos tenerlos pero no siempre).

-Si...lo se, pero para eso tengo el remedio perfecto- dije mas para mi que para mi madre.

-Asi, y ¿de que se trata? espero que no involucre, aviones, paracaidas, boingies o algo por el estilo Edward.- vaya mi madre si que me conocia bien.

-Claro que no mamá, sere mas sofisticado, solo ire a casa de Emmet y de ahi llamaremos a Jasper para platicar.

-Esta bien...hijo y has hablado con Bella, tengo tanto que no la veo nisiquiera viene con Alice de visita.

-Si hable con ella todo el camino a casa, y fuimos a tomar un cafe a Starbucks, me dijo que le ayudara a Dominika a organizar la fiesta para sus hermanos, ya sabes

Stefan y Damon...- recorde que ella estaba muy emocionada del regreso de Damon y eso me hizo sonreir - ...esta feliz de que regrese Damon, aunque me preocupa que se haga ilusuiones con el aunque siendo sincero a el tambien le interesa Bella.

-Mmm...asi que a Bella le interesa Damon...yo juraria que ella esta mas interesada en ti que en ese chico.- el comentario de mi madre me tomo por sorpresa.

-Aja, como tu digas mamá, pero yo se que ella no esta interesada en mi, te lo puedo jurar.

-No me crees, pero yo fui adolescente como ustedes dos y creeme tuve la misma mirada que Bella tiene cuando te ve, ademas hijo soy tu madre y se que a ti tambien te interesa ella aunque tu no te des cuenta aun y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando te enteres...-mi madre hizo una pausa - ...La comida esta lista y como Ali esta en casa de unas amigas, solo comeremos tu y yo.

Durante toda la comida permanecimos callados, pero yo estaba pensando en las palabras de mi madre, claro como si fuera cierto el que le intereso a Bella, claro que no son puras patrañas, al igual que yo no estoy interesado en ella de esa forma, no me imagino yo saliendo con mi mejor amiga, no eso seria tan perturbador.

Al terminar de comer fui a la sala y le marque a Emmet.

_-Bueno, ¿quien habla?- pregunto._

-Hey soy yo hermano, Edward.

_-A caso te conozco amigo, no lo creo yo recordaria tu nombre- comento en tono burlon._

-Esta bien Em, se que no los eh acompañado desde hace dos meses, pero no como para que olvides mi nombre.-dije fingiendo estar ofendido.

_-Pero que sentido estas hermano, no soportas ni una broma, y bien ¿para que soy bueno?_

-Mmm...este...quiero platicar contigo y con Jasper...ya sabes por los viejos tiempos.

_.-Esto...creo que no podremos vernos Edward, porque en la salida me vine con Rose y ella me dijo, mas bien me ordeno que tenia que acompañarla a casa de Dominika para preparar la bienvenida de sus hermanos...-se quedo callado unos segundos y agrego- Ademas ya sabes lo que pasa sino obedesco las ordenes de mi muñequita._

Cierto si habia algo que conocia por experiencia propia era el temible, horrendo y duro caracter que se cargaba Rosalie Lilian Hale, y diablos a mi tambien me da demasiado miedo.

-Bueno, no te preocupes hombre, se lo que te pasaria si te enfrentas a tu fiera.

_-Gracias por entender mi situacion, entonces te dejo porque mi pequeña fiera esta por llegar._

-Vale, entonces adios.

Y con eso colgue, bueno otra persona menos, ¿ahora quien mas sigue en mi lista?...aaa...mmm...si ya lo recorde Jasper Whitlock, mi otro mejor amigo y mi cuñ marque su numero en mi celular.

_-Bueno, ¿quien habla?_

-Soy yo Edward.

_-Que se te ofrece amigo, ¿seguro que no te has equivocado de numero?._

-Jazz, no estoy jugando hermano, y no me eh equivocado de numero marque especificamente a tu celular.

_-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿que se te ofrece cuñado?_

-Queria saber si...solo...solo tal ves pudieramos hablar.

_-No puedo, Alice me acaba de hablar y me ha dicho que tengo que acompañarla a casa de Dominika, que era una orden, ademas ya conoces a tu hermana, no le puedo decir que no, es tan testaruda como tu, mas bien dicho es peor que tu de cabezota._

-Ok, se a lo que te refieres, no hay problema, te entiendo.

_-Una pregunta Edward ¿porque no viniste directamente a mi casa en lugar de hablarme por celular?, amigo vivo en la cera de enfrente._

-Porque preferia saber si estabas, para no darme la vuelta de oquiz.

_-Bien al menos aun sigues siendo un hombre precavido, a todo esto ¿porque no le hablas a Bella para que salga contigo?- volvio a preguntar Jasper._

-De echo ya lo hice y me dijo que no podria pasar la tarde conmigo porque tambien iria a casa de Domi para ayudarle con lo de la fiesta, ademas ni que llevaras años sin verme o hablarme para decir "al menos sigues siendo un hombre precavido" -dije haciendo una mala imitacion de su pacifica y serena voz.

_-Ed, sabes que eres muy malo imitando mi voz, y se me hace raro que Bella no te haya invitado- dijo analizando la situacion un poco._

Eso era cierto, Bella siempre me invitaba a cualquier lugar desde que la conosco, nunca me habia dejado a un lado, esto era raro tal ves se le olvido hacerme una

invitacion, o en cualquier momento me llamara para decirme que la acompañe.

_-Edward, Edward, sigues ahi, EDWARD! - grito Jasper un poco desesperado._

-Ehh, si aun sigo aqui, bueno te dejo para que vayas a casa de Domi. - no le di tiempo ni de despedirse y corte.

Bien ahora solo faltaba que mi mejor amiga llamara...

**Cinco minutos despues...**

-Quizas este haciendo sus deberes, ademas faltan 4 horas para las 6:00 pm, seguire esperando su llamada...

**Quince minutos mas tarde...**

-A lo mejor se le termino su saldo y tiene que ir a recargar, si debe ser eso, seguire esperando su llamada...

**Media hora despues...**

-Debe estar comiendo a dandose un baño, por eso no ha llamado y cuando termine seguro que me llama, seguire esperando su llamada...

**6:00 pm en punto ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos...**

-Ok, ya me alarme Bella no ha llamado esto es frustrante, porque no habra llamado- me decia yo solo.

Mientras parecia loco hablando solo mi mente se imaginaba muchas cosas aterradoras que le podrian haber pasado mientras estaba sola en su casa, pero mi conciencia que era la mas cuerda y la mas cruel me decia _"Si Bella no te ha llamado es porque se olvido de ti como tu lo hiciste con ella desde que comenzaste con esta estupida idea de "cortejar" a Tanya, ademas que creiste ¿que estaria siempre esperando a que la llamaras o le vieras?, vamos Edward no seas estupido y egoista._

Mi conciencia tenia razon, ella no se iba a pasar toda su vida esperando a que su mejor amigo le hablase.

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mi madre, nisiquiera senti su precensia en la sala.

-Emm...si...claro, ¿porque lo dices?

-Porque te escuche hablando solo y note que no dejabas de mirar tu celular, para despues sumirte en tus pensamientos.-respondio mi madre dandome su mejor sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿crees que soy egoista?, o algo por el estilo, vi que la pregunto tomo por sorpresa a mi madre pero aun asi contesto.

-No hijo tu no eres egoista, solo que te centras un poquitín en cosas especificas algunas veces, como esta vez lo has echo con Tanya.

-A que te refieres con que me centro en algunas cosas.

-Te lo explicare mejor, recuerdas cuando tenias cinco años y querias tocar el piano, bueno esa vez dejaste de hablarnos a tu padre, tu hermana, tus amigos y a mi, y hasta que lograste tocar el piano volviste a comunicarte con el mundo exterior. Basicamente eso es lo que esta pasando ahora que estas tratando de tener una relacion con esa chica Tanya.- termino de explicarme mi madre con una sonrisa de comprension.

-Gracias mamá, no cabe duda que eres la mejor madre del mundo, y sus alrededores.- dije dandole un enorme abrazo y un beso.

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi pequeño, para eso estamos las madres para educar, ayudar y orientar a sus hijos, y si me permites decirte mejor llama tu a Bella, tal ves penso que Dominika ya te habia invitado, o simplemente se le paso hablarte.

-¿C-Como supiste que esperaba la llamada de Bella?

-Ya te lo he dicho amor, soy tu madre y te conosco demasiado bien, ademas esa cara solo la pones cuando ella no te llama, recuerdas las vacaciones pasadas cuando se marcho a ver a su abuela Marie a Phoenix y no te hizo ninguna llamada nisiquiera un mensaje de texto, como te pusiste de histerico, y tambien tuve que decirte que tu la llamaras, porque quizas ella no tenia tiempo por cuidar a su abuela.

Si recuerdo esas vacaciones como si hubieran pasado ayer...

_Flash back..._

_-Entonces a donde vamos a ir de paseo._

_-Que tal a Hollywood, despues vamos a Santa Barbara, conosco un hotel cinco estrellas maravilloso se llama Four Seasons Santa Barbara y se encuentra en Montecito en Santa Bárbara, en primera línea de playa, ¿que les parece?- dijo Alice_

_-No lo se Ali, yo tambien conosco un hotel cinco estrellas magnifico es el Bacara Resort & Spa se encuentra en Goleta, tambien esta en primera línea de playa, cerca de lugares de interés como University of California-Santa Barbara y Goleta Beach, ¿como ven?-contra-arresto Rosalie._

_-Pues vayan al que ustedes quieran, yo no podre acompañarlos ire a Phoenix a visitar a mi abuela Marie, tengo mucho que no la veo.-respondio Bella despreocupada._

_-Entonces ¿tu no iras con nosotros?, eso no es justo- replico Emmet haciendo un enorme puchero._

_-Creo que no solo no ira Bella, yo tampoco podre ir con ustedes, ya que mis padres quieren ir a México, para ser exacto a Monterrey, ya que visitaremos a unos amigos de mis padres y estare ahi todas las vacaciones.- solto Jasper (gracias a Dios que aun no era novio de mi hermana sino lo habria matado, ya que tuvo una relacion con María Carranco, la hija de los amigos de sus padres)._

_-Solamente iremos mi linda novia, y los hemanos Cullen, bueno en ese caso invitaremos a los hermanos Salvatore, ¿que dicen?- agrego Emmet a la platica_

_-No hay problema "Gran Jefe Oso"-dijimos Ali, Rose y yo al unisono._

_Dos semanas despues no habia recibido ninguna llamanda de mi mejor amiga, ni un miserable mensaje de texto, mucho menos una señal de humo, nada no sabia nada de ella, despues que regresaramos a casa, queria comprar un boleto de avion a Phoenix, para ir a visitarla, pero como era de esperarse no tenia la direccion de su abuela _

_y Alice no queria que le echara a perder las vaciones a Bella con mi presencia, despues de un largo tiempo mi madre me aconsejo que yo le llamara y le mandase mensajes de texto y asi lo hice al dia siguiente._

_-Bueno, ¿quien habla?- pregunto un poco asustada ella nunca miraba el ID, para ver quien le hablaba._

_-Bella soy Edward, solo llamaba para saber como estabas._

_-Yo estoy bien, porque la llamada Edward, ¿le ha sucedido algo a alguien?- dijo algo preocupada._

_-No ya te lo dije solo llamaba para saber como estabas, como no habias llamado, supuse que te habia pasado algo malo._

_Bella se quedo callada unos minutos y eso me alarmo._

_-¿Sigues ahi, Bells?- ahora era yo el preocupado._

_-Jajajaja, claro que sigo aqui, de echo yo he hablado con todos incluyendo a Jasper para decirles como estoy, ademas contigo no hablaba porque Alice me decia que ella te daria mis saludos y te diria que me encontraba bien._

_Esa maldita enana, me las pagara cuando la vea, como se le pudo haber pasado algo asi de serio._

_-No te enojes con ella Edward, ademas como estoy segura que no te lo ha dicho yo lo hare, bueno...esto...yo...mmm...estoy...estoy saliendo con un chico llamado Jacob Black, ¿que te parece?, ya que tu siempre me dices que me consiga un chico, ademas es mas grande que yo por 3 años._

_¿Ella habia echo que?, ¿oí bien o solo fue mi imaginacion?, ¿estaba saliendo con un chico?, y ¿es mas grande que ella por 3 años?, ¿su nombre era Jacob Black?. No sabia lo que me pasaba pero sentia un fuego arder por todo mi cuerpo y la vista se me nublo y despues se hizo roja, ¿que diablos me pasaba?, me sentia deemasiado raro._

_-Espero que te trate bien ese tal Jacob Black.- conteste friamente._

_-Claro que Jake me esta tratando bien Ed, bueno tengo que colgar acaba de llegar por mi para ir a dar un paseo, ah, y por cierto regreso dentro de dos dias, adios amor- y asi colgo mi dulce amiga._

_Dos dias despues llego y nos platico todo sobre su maravilloso novio de verano, yo por mi parte estaba feliz de que hubieran terminado ya, tal ves soy un egoista y solo _

_quiero acaparar la amistad de Bella solo para mi..._

_Fin Flash Back..._

-Esta bien mamá yo la llamare- asi sin mas ni mas marque el numero 1 ya que era de mis numeros frecuentes.

_-Alo, ¿quien habla?._

-Hola Bella soy Edward.

_-¿Que paso Edward?, ¿Necesitas algo?_

-No, solo queria saber si puedo ir contigo a casa de Dominika.

_-Claro no hay problema te espero fuera de mi casa, en este momento estoy saliendo._

-Voy para haya, no te muevas.

-_Ok, bye_

-Bye, linda.- despues de eso colge y sali directo a su casa.

**Que les parecio este capitulo chicas, espero que bueno :), porque en realidad no sabia que hacer con el, lo he echo en 2 horitas, tal ves por eso no les guste, va bien o va mal la historia sino para ya no seguir con ella, diganme con toda la confianza del mundo yo acepto las criticas constructivas y las no constructivas tambn.**

**Tambn diganme en que aspectos la debo mejorar, que personajes quieren que ponga, cuales no, que quieren que coman Ed,Bella, & los demas en el capitulo que entra, si van al baño o no, bno creo que ya me la he bañado con eso, pero no me importa todo por mejorar la historia y hacerles participe de esta que es mi locura.**

**Gracias paty4hale por corregirme en lo de Stefan, en verdad no recordaba el nombre & gracias por tu review, y por agregarme como una de tus autoras favoritas eres la primera que lo hace, de verdad muchas gracias :D.**

**Reviews?, anden que ellos son mi sueldo, mi comida y mi todo3  
><strong>


	3. Preparativos cancelados

**Capitulo 3 Preparativos cancelados.**

**Bella POV**

_-_Alo, ¿quien habla?. pregunte saliendo de mi casa.

_-Hola Bella soy Edward._

-¿Que paso Edward?, ¿Necesitas algo?- volvi a preguntar.

_-No, solo queria saber si puedo ir contigo a casa de Dominika._

-Claro no hay problema te espero fuera de mi casa, en este momento estoy saliendo.

_-Voy para haya, no te muevas_.

-Ok, bye.

_-Bye, linda_.- despues de eso colgo.

Diablos se me habia olvidado por completo Edward, ¿que me estaba pasando?, desde que Dominika me habia dicho que Damon habia preguntado por mi infinidad de veces cada que hablaba con ella no habia pensado en otra cosa mas que en eso.

Era una cosa rara que yo no me acordara de invitar a Edward, de echo nunca se me habia olvidado invitarlo a cualquier parte a donde yo fuera, desde una fiesta hasta una reunion familiar.

-Ya he llegado amor- dijo detras de mi una voz aterciopelada que me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Eh?, si claro.

-¿En que estabas pensando Bella?- pregunto Edward.

-En nada en especial, ya sabes como soy nene, pero anda que estamos esperando que tu ex-novia venga por nosotros y nos mate por no llegar temprano a su casa.

-No claro que no, querras que nuestra dolorosa muerte salga en todos los noticieros de la ciudad o peor del mundo mundial.

-Edward, ¿que te he dicho sobre esa estupida frase?, sabes muy bien que me molesta demasiado te escuchas como un retrasado.- dije un poco molesta porque esa palabra no salio de el sino de la plastificada de Tanya.

-Pero Bella, tu sabes que Amoooooooo esa palabra, y no puedo dejar de repetirla es...contagiosa.

-Edward tu no amas esa palabra, lo que tu amas es a la persona que la dice y siendo sincera no es contagiosa es desesperante en verdad, pero en fin, mejor vamos antes de que termine colgada de un puente peatonal.

-Esta bien vamonos ya.

Ibamos rumbo a casa de Dominika cuando vimos que frente a la casa de Edward aparco un coche rojo, no puse demasiada atencion en el coche sino en la persona que salia de el y sin duda alguna era...Tanya.

-¡AMOR, ESPERA AMOR!.

Que tipa tan corriente mira que gritar en plena calle y correr hacia el chico en lugar de que el chico corra hacia ella, y no estoy ardida, ni celosa, ni mucho menos furiosa porque el amor de mi vida estaba tratando de conquistar una mujerzuela que no valia la pena y por culpa de ella se habia olvidado de todos sus amigos y...de mi, y por si fuera poco comenzaba a charlar con ella quedando yo en segundo plano...de nuevo.

-Pense que estarias con las porristas toda la tarde.

-Lo cancele, de que sirve que este tratando de enseñar a moverse a un grupo de chicas tontas que no nacieron con estrellas sino estrelladas.- dijo comenzando a reir fastidiosamente.- Crees que podriamos ir a pasear por ahi, tu y yo juntos.- agrego con su voz "seductora" y colgandose del brazo de mi amado.

-Esto...no creo que podamos ir a dar un paseo porque ire con Bella a casa de Dominika.

-Oh, Isabella pero si estabas justo aqui, disculpa no te habia visto linda, pero dejando eso a un lado te molestaria si me robo a Eddy un ratito te juro que lo regreso tempranito.- dijo con esa maldita sonrisa hipocrita.

-No te preocupes Tanya, por mi llevatelo a Japón, en verdad no hay ningun problema, ademas no ibamos a hacer gran cosa en casa de Domi, solamente la ayudariamos a organizar la fiesta de bienvenida de Stefan y Damon.- conteste con la mejor sonrisa fingida que he dado en toda mi vida.

-Bueno problema solucionado, ¿nos vamos amor?.

-Gracias Bella en verdad eres mi mejor amiga, te lo pagare lo mas pronto posible- dijo en tono de disculpa.

Solamente pude asentir y me quede mirando como los dos se iban rumbo al coche y arrancaban para despues perderlos de vista.

No aguantaba las ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que el me hacia esto, nunca me habia dejado encaminada en ninguna situacion, esto era el colmo podia aguantarle el que ya no me hablara, el que no se interesara en mi, pero esto, dejarme por Tanya Denali, hacerme a un lado menospreciarme por una zorra como ella eso jamas se lo iba a perdonar y desde ahora en adelante nunca jamas lo invitaria a ningun lado incluso sere capaz de ignorarlo aunque me duela el corazon.

Ya no tenia ganas de ir a casa de mi mejor amiga ni mucho menos encararlos a todos, no tenia animos de ver su cara de lastima ya era suficiente el acontecimiento anterior como para ver uno nuevo donde todos se apiadaran de la Bella "perdedora" que siempre he sido.

Asi regrese a mi casa corriendo no es que estuviera muy lejos pero no queria que mevieran llorar, nunca me habia gustado llorar frente a las personas demostrar mi vunerabilidad, eso nunca, preferiria que me vieran morir en lugar de verme llorar.

Cuando llegue a mi casa fui directo a mi habitacion, al sentirme a salvo en esta comenze a derramar todo mi dolor, a gritar, maldecir, pero oí sonar mi celular e inmediatamente supe quien era Alice, mi pequeña duendecilla.

-Bueno.

_-Bella ¿donde estas?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿porque no has llegado?- _dijo mi amiga soltando pregunta tras pregunta.

-No te preocupes Alice estoy en mi casa, me encuentro bien y no he llegado porque no me encuentro presentable para hacerlo.

_-Bella cariño ¿estas llorando?, ¿quien te hizo llorar?, ¿lo conosco?, dime Bella para ir a su casa y matarlo.- _volvio a preguntar mi pequeña amiga ella siempre tan protectora conmigo por eso la queria demasiado.

-No Alice, no estoy llorando creo que me va a dar gripa solo es eso no te preocupes, ok, solamente dile a Dominika que lo siento por no poder ayudarla en esto se lo importante que es para ella hacer esto para sus hermanos.

_-Eso no te preocupes Domi lo cancelo ya que hablaron sus hermanos y le dijeron que llegarian mañana ya que el curso termino antes de lo que imaginaban tambien te llamaba para avisarte sobre eso. Bueno te dejo para que descanses mañana te veo en el instituto._

-Ok adios nena te veo mañana.- y con eso colgue.

Solamente queria dormir, dormir y seguir durmiendo no me apetecia comer, ni pararme de la cama no tenia ganas de hacer nada realmente me sentia cansada, y sin mas ni mas cerre los ojos y cai en los brazos de Morfeo.

No tenia idea de que hora era y no tenia ganas de averiguarlo, me sentia un poco mas tranquila y no queria que nada ni nadie interrunpiera esta fase, hasta que el maldito celular volvio a sonar, que molesto era en realidad. Mire el ID y no logre reconocer el numero pero aun asi conteste.

-Bueno ¿quien habla?- dije un poco temerosa.

_-Alo Bella ¿te acuerdas de mi?.-pregunto una voz varonil seductora y aterciopelada, sin saber como explicarlo me daba demasiado confianza._

-No la verdad no, ¿quien eres?.

_-Pense que te acordarias de mi pero veo que no, soy Damon Salvatore.- contesto la voz al otro lado del intercomunicador._

¡QUE!, ¿dijo Damon Salvatore?, no esto no puede estar sucediendo de verdad era el, ese chico que un dia platico conmigo hace cuatro años, no debo estar dormida aun si eso debe ser porque solamente asi un chico como el me prodria estar llamando.

_-Bella, ¿sigues ahi?- pregunto un poco confuso Damon._

-Si lo siento, es que no esperaba tu llamada, para ser sincera no sabia que tenias mi numero, ni de donde lo sacaste.- dije sin pensar lo que decia.

_-Pequeña, se te olvida que mi hermanita es tu mejor amiga y ella fue la que me dio tu numero no te alarmes ni te molestes con ella por eso, yo fui quien le insistia dia y noche que me lo diera y ella decia que no hasta que la harte y me lo dio.- solto un poco preocupado._

-No es eso, solamente me saco de onda tu llamada, pero si es asi no hay problema, y ¿para que soy buena?.

_-Me imagino que para todo, pero en esta ocasion solamente queria escuchar tu dulce voz y saber si aun te acordabas de mi, ah y para decirte que mañana llego a casa de echo llegamos a California desde hace 4 dias pero Stefan queria visitar Malibu y no pude negarme ya que nos hacia falta relajarnos...- _Damon hizo una pausa paradespues agregar.-..._Que idiota soy no creo que te importe desde cuando llegue a California._

-No de verdad no hay problema, me agrada que ya hayas regresado, me hacia falta escuchar tu voz aunque claro un poco mas madura, y tambien me hacia falta saber que le importo a alguien.

_-A que te refieres con eso de "tambien me hacia falta saber que le importo a alguien".- _solto Damon de pronto_._

-No a nada en especial no te preocupes Damon.- respondi rapidamente.

_-Bueno hermosa te dejo para que descanses bien ya que son las 11:30 pm y me imagino que mañana tienes instituto, ¿no es asi?, bueno te veo mañana princesa sueña bonito._

-Tu tambien descansa hasta mañana.

_-Bye te mando un beso.- _se despidio y con eso colgo_._

No podia creerlo Damon el chico que una vez me hizo sentir algo y que se marcho demasiado pronto para comprobar que era ese sentimiento, ahora me estaba llamando para saber si lo recordaba, hacerme ruborizar por su comentario de que era buena para todo, me decia desde cuando habia llegado y porque no venia a casa y lo mejor de todo le importaba.

Pensando en todas las cosas que me habia dicho uno de los hombres mas atractivos que habia conocido en toda mi vida volvi a caer rendida ante el sueño y sus encantos...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas que les parecio este capitulo, bueno, malo, regular, patetico, ustedes diganme como ya les habia dicho acepto criticas destructivas &amp; destructivas.<strong>

**Ojala & hayan entendido el capitulo porque en verdad yo no se que diablos hice lo cambie mil & un veces & este se me hizo un poco mas decente comprendanme soy nueva en esto & como me dijo una chica de Fanfiction la practica hace al escritor.**

**Le cambio algo a la historia, sigo con ella, la dejo para siempre, mato accidentalmente a un personaje, agrego uno nuevo hago que vayan al baño, los hago bulimicos, anorexicos, obesos por favor comenten algo (asi o mas desesperada por un review). :P**

**paty4hale sigo debiendote la aparicion fisica de Damon pero lo apareci telefonicamente te prometo que en el capitulo que sigue ya lo pongo con todo & sus ojitos grises que te miran hasta el alma & claro tambien aparecere a Stefan (ya lo recorde).**

**conejoazul ya van a comenzar los celos de Edward tambien te lo debo a ti pero desde el capitulo que sigue los pondre seran demasiados & hare que ame a dios en tierra de indios.**

**Pd: tal ves no actualize pronto ya que mis papás me han castigado & no quieren pagar el internet espero & comprendan :D **

** Abajo un hermoso link que me hara la mujer mas dichosa del mundo si ustedes lo pinchan & comentan.**


	4. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 4 Reencuentro.**

**Damon POV**

La conversacion que habia tenido con Bella me habia dejado con ganas de escucharla mas, pense que si la oía solo una vez antes de reencontrarme con ella me tranquilizaria un poco pero veo que todo salio al reves ahora solo queria verla, abrazarle, besarle y decirle que me gusta y mucho desde la primera vez que la vi hace 4 años exactamente.

No sabia que me habia dado esa pequeña niña que me habia dejado embrujado no podia pensar en ninguna mas que no fuera ella, todo me atraia de Bella, su cabello castaño ondulado, sus ojos color chocolate, su voz melodiosa, su actitud fuerte y decidida, y su apariencia tan fragil que dan ganas de proteger a cualquier costo, pero ella solamente tenia un defecto...estar enamorada de otro y ese otro es nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amigo, el ex-novio de mi pequeña hermana, mi mejor amigo, mi rival.

Sabia que el tambien ama a mi angel solo que es un poco idiota para verlo bien, Edward nunca ha sido un problema entre Bella y yo porque no tuve tiempo de cortejarla bien ya que mis padres me enviaron a Italia junto con mi hermano Stefan, pero ahora que he vuelto decidido a conquistarla se que sera un gran estorbo entre los dos porque conociendolo como lo conosco comenzara a sentirse reemplazado, deslizado, olvidado, y por ultimo celoso, pero ni el ni nadie me separara de la chica que quiero.

-Damon, ya duerme hermano son mas de la 1 de la mañana y tu sigues despierto, y mañana que Bella te vea le daras miedo por la cara de zombie que traeras.- dijo Stefan sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Cierto tienes razon es solo que no logro conciliar el sueño, la platica que tuve con ella me dejo con ganas de verla ya.- por mas que odiara admitirlo pero Stefan tenia razon.

-Ademas no solo debe interesarte Bella, recuerda que tenemos una hermana menor que nos necesita ahora mas que nunca, ¿entendiste?.-sentencio mi hermano.

-Ya lo se, no tienes que repetirmelo idiota, claro que tambien me intereso por Dominika ella es la principal razon por la cual queria regresar rapido a California, me preocupa lo que nos dijo mamá quiero ver si es cierto que gracias a su "noviecito" ella esta deprimida.

-Pues parece que no Damon, te preocupas mas por saber que le pasa a Bella que por saber que esta ocurriendo con tu propia hermana.

-No seas idiota tu mas que nadie sabe que yo por mi pequeña hermana soy capaz hasta de matar, ahora largate de mi cuarto y no me molestes mas.

-Como digas, pero recuerda que mañana emprendemos el regreso a casa a las 7:00 am.- con eso Stefan se retiro de mi recamara.

Despues de esta pequeña discusion entre hermanos me puse a pensar por el motivo de todas las discusiones anteriores y fue todo gracias a una chica Katherine Pierce, ella era hermosa alta, cabello negro, ojos cafes oscuro, cabello castaño ondulado, un cuerpo envidiable ella era el sueño de cualquier chico a esa edad.

Katherine me hizo creer que estaba enamorada de mi pero al mismo tiempo se lo hacia creer a Stefan, ella nunca queria venir a casa cuando el estaba siempre preferia que nos vieramos en otros lugares yo como un completo estupido le cumplia lo que ella queria, hasta que un maldito dia Caroline una chica que siempre habia estado enamorada de mi me lo dijo, yo como era de esperarse no le crei hasta que me cito en un parque un poco alejado de mi casa.

Ahi en una banca estaban sentados mi hermano y Katherine besandose eso fue un golpe bajo jamas pense que fueran a traicionarme de esa manera. Me acerque y me plante frente a ellos los encare, comenzamos a discutir Stefan y yo mientras ella observaba en primera fila burlandose de nosotros.

_Flash Back..._

_-¿Que diablos te pasa hermano?, porque tu enojo.- decia Stefan._

_-Y todavia lo preguntas no te es suficiente el que estes besandote con mi novia._

_-¿Tu novia?, no seas estupido ella es mi novia._

_-¿¡QUE!, ella no es tu novia, anda dile Katherine._

_-No sean imbeciles los dos yo no soy novia de ninguno si salia con ustedes dos al mismo tiempo fue por una apuesta entre Jessica, Lauren y yo, ellas decian que nadie podia conquistar a los dos hemanos Salvatore y mucho menos separarlos y yo les dije que si podia y miren lo he logrado._

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?, que todo fue una vil y cruel mentira, los besos, las caricias, cuando hicimos el amor, ¿todo fue mentira?- dijimos mi hermano y yo al unisono._

_-Mi vida, ¿en verdad creian que estaba enamorada de ustedes?, que ilusos pueden llegar a ser los hombres, no chicos yo no estoy enamorada de ninguno de los dos, para mi ambos fueron un buen pasatiempo, los beso, las caricias, las palabras de amor, los "Te Quiero", los "Te Amo", todos absolutamente todos fueron falsos nenes, la primera vez que hice "el amor" con ambos para mi fue solo sexo, un buen acoston pero solamente eso a mi no me gusta combinar los sentimientos, a mi me gusta solamente jugar con los sentimientos de los demas solo eso...- finalizo Katherine para pararse de la banca e irse riendose de ambos no sin antes darnos un beso de despedida y agregando.-...Fue un placer burlarse de ustedes espero verles despues y seguir acostandome con los dos ¿si no les molesta claro? jajajaja._

_-Esa perra me las va a pagar un dia y cuando la vea sufrir me burlare igual o peor que ella.- solto con una gran rabia mi pequeño hermano._

_-Hija de puta, yo no esperare a que la hagan sufrir yo mismo la hare sufrir con lo que mas le duele...su hermanita Helena.- sentencie con una sonrisa vengativa._

_Asi sin nada mas que perder decidi enamorar a Helena no fue nada dificil hacerlo ya que ella era muy ingenua casi como nosotros lo eramos hasta que la maldita de su hermana termino con nuestros sentimientos, pero tambien quize hacer participe a Stefan el cual felizmente acepto lo que nunca pensamos es que el tambien quedaria enamorado de ella, lo mejor que pude hacer yo fue quedarme callado y no decir nada mas ya que eso afectaria a mi hermano._

_Fin Flash Back..._

Desde entonces mi hermano y Helena siguen juntos de eso ya hace 5 años en realidad ella se fue a estudiar a Italia con nosotros, de la apuesta no sabe nada y nadie nunca se lo dira, y lo que respecta a Katherine ella simplemente se marcho de su casa y ahora vive en San Antonio, Texas, tiene un pequeño niño de 2 años, esta casada, su marido le pinta el cuerno cada vez que el quiere, es demasiado infeliz, sin duda alguna es totalmente infeliz.

Pensando en eso me quede dormido profundamente...

**A la mañana siguente...**

Fui sacado del mundo de los sueños por "Na, na,na" de My Chemical Romance y por Stefan.

-Vamos Damon son las 6:00 am levantate, bañate, desayuna, y lavate los dientes para ir a casa no seas holgazan.

-Vamos no me molestes es demasiado temprano para que me levante.

-Esta bien le dire a Domi que no has querido levantarte porque no la querias ver pronto y a Bella le dire que ya no te interesa en lo absoluto.

Esas eran las palabras magicas con las que me podian levantar : La primera, si a mi pequeña hermanita hermosa preciosa y nada agresiva le decian que su hermano mayor no queria ir a verla, ella personalmente iba y hacia que te arrepintieses de no haber querido estar a su lado. La segunda, Bella no podia permitir que le dijeran que no la queria ver y que ya no me importaba en lo absoluto eso jamas, ella era todo para mi en estos momentos. La tercera, conociendo a ese engendro que tengo por hermano sabia que lo que me habia dicho anteriormente se lo diria a las dos de las tres mujeres mas importantes de mi vida.

-Ya estoy despierto, ya me ire a bañar y nos largaremos de aqui para ir a casa, esta bien.

-Si eso queria oir, ya que no son las 6:00 am, sino las 12:00 del medio dia.

-¿¡Porque diablos no me levantaste a las 6 de la mañana!- pregunte un poco molesto.

-Porque si te levantaba a esa hora estarias peor de insoportable de lo que estas ahora, ademas solamente tardaremos 2 horas en llegar al instituto, crei que seria bueno darles una sorpresa a todos nuestros amigos en especial a Domi y Bella ¿no lo crees?.

Vaya pero si mi hermano era un genio yo nunca habia pensado en algo asi, siendo sincero no tenia tiempo de pensarlo pero que bien que se le haya ocurrido a el asi no estaria molestando en todo el camino, ni quejandose ni nada.

Solamente espero a que me bañara, me vistiera y me lavara los dientes, despues salimos al auto con nuestras maletas las pusimos en la cajuela y nos dirijimos rumbo al instituto.

**Dos horas despues...**

Trate de conducir lo mas rapido que me fue permitido y llegamos justo en la hora indicada, la mayoria de los alumnos ya estaban saliendo trate de ver si ellas ya habian salido pero tal parecia que no lo habian echo, hasta que voltee a la entrada principal y la vi a ella mas hermosa si es que eso podia ser, un poco mas alta, con un cuerpo de modelo, su cabello castaño ondulado, sus hermosos ojos chocolate con esas pestañas tupidas, no lo podia creer era Bella, habia dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en toda una mujer y a su lado estaban Rose, Alice ellas tambien hermosas casi no habian cambiado nada, solamente lucian un poco mas altas pero hermosas claro esta, y habia una linda chica de cabello chocolate, unos hermosos ojos color gris, alta, esbelta, sin duda alguna ella era mi pequeña Dominika, tambien habia dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en toda una señorita, se parecia tanto a mamá, tambien estaba un tipo alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño, ojos cafes, y esa sonrisa sin duda alguna era Emmet ya que se encontraba a lado de Rose, y otro chico alto, desgarbado, de cabello rubio, ojos azul, y de mirada despreocupada supe inmediatamente que era Jasper ya que al igual que Emm, tambien se encontaba a lado de su novia Alice.

Como era de esperarse mi distraida hermana no me vio hasta que Alice le dio un codazo leve para que viera en nuestra direccion, como era costumbre en ella en unos segundos Dominika ya estaba con nosotros abrazandonos y besandonos y los demas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Los he extrañado demasiado a ambos me han echo mucha falta.- dijo mi pequeña hermana soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Nosotros tambien te hemos extrañado pequeña, eres la niña de nuestros ojos, nuestro pequeño demonio.- dije dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¿Desde que hora estan aqui?.- pregunto Rose.

-Tenemos practicamente 15 minutos, pero si vaya esta es la pequeña modelo Rosalie Lilian Hale, ¿me equivoco?.- dijo Stefan jugando

-No, no te has equivocado esa soy yo, pero ya no sueño con ser modelo, porque ya lo soy.- respondio la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-Siendo asi, me encantaria invitarte a salir un dia de estos.- volvio a decir mi hermano.

-Ni te hagas ilusiones Stefan, que esta hermosa chica es solo mia, ok.- contesto Emmet.

-Esta bien, pero dejame ver, alto, musculoso, hoyuelos cuando sonrie, tu eres Emmet McCarty ¿no es asi?.- pregunte

-Claro Damon, ve que no se han olvidado de mi chica y de mi.- respondio el "Gran Jefe Oso" como le habiamos bautizado.

-¿Que tenemos por aca?, apariencia de duendecillo, cabello corto, energica, hermosa, bondadosa, mirada despreocupada, alto rubio, ya lo se ustedes son Alice Cullen y Jasper Whitlock

-Claro.- dijo Alice sonriendo amablemente

-Asi es.- contesto Jasper con cara de sorpresa.

-Mira nada mas que hermosura esta aqui Damon, ¿no sera Bella?.- pregunto mi hermano fingiendo desconocerla.

-Pues yo diria que si, tiene el cabello castaño ondulado, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, una impresionante figura, sin duda alguna es Bella Swan.- le conteste viendo fijamente a los ojos a Bella haciendo que esta se ruborizara, amaba cuando tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas por pena.

-Si...esa soy yo.- dijo mi angel con una sonrisa timida.

No pude resistirlo mas y sin mas ni mas fui directo a ella y la abraze fuertemente como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la atraje lo mas que pude a mi era todavia mas baja que yo por lo que pude aspirar el aroma de su cabello era de fresas con fresia un olor inconfundible para mi, sin duda alguna el mejor aroma que he olido en toda mi existencia.

-Eres mas hermosa de lo que ya eras, en verdad me he perdido de mucho todo este tiempo, no sabes cuanto te extrañe a ti y a mi hermanita.- no pude evitar decirselo.

-Tu tambien estas muy atractivo Damon, ademas yo tambien...te he extrañado, me hace mucha falta hablar con alguien.

-¿Que sucedio con Edward, ya no es mas tu amigo?.- pregunte un poco confundido.

-No es eso, solo que el esta muy ocupado con Tanya Denali ¿la recuerdas?, la chica atractiva con la que todos querian salir.- respondio con un tono de...¿despecho?.

-No, no la recuerdo tal ves no sea "la mas atractiva" para mi, porque a mis ojos tu eres la mas hermosa de todas las chicas que existen en el mundo.

-Eres muy amable por decirlo, pero siendo sinceros ambos sabemos que no es cierto pero en fin, que bien que ya hayan regresado de Italia.

No nos habias percatado que aun seguiamos abrazados hasta que una voz masculina nos saco de nuestra conversacion privada, haciendo que Bella se separara de mi abruptamente y se tensara al instante, de inmediato supe que se trataba de Edward la guerra comenzaria mas rapido de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?, ¿Porque diablos este tipo esta abrazando a Bella?.- dijo molesto mi amigo.

El no me habia visto la cara ya que yo le daba la espalda al igual que Stefan.

-Edward, no veo porque te enojas, por lo que me han dicho tu estas saliendo con Denali, ¿no es asi? ademas eso no deberia molestarte.- respondi volteando para darle la cara y supiera quien era su "rival" en esto.

-¿Damon?, ¿que haces aqui?, no se supone que estabas en Italia y llegarias la semana que entra.

-Si eso creiamos nosotros tambien, pero ya vez estamos aqui y no queria perder mas tiempo en venir a casa para ver a mis amigos, mi familia y la chica que me interesa.- solte lo ultimo pegando a Bella mas a mi si es que eso era posible, ademas tambien queria demostrarle a lo que se enfrentaba (claro si es que se daba cuenta rapido).

Edward tenia una cara de pocos amigos en ella reflejaba, enojo, un poco de odio, y ...¿celos?, claro que tambien tenia celos demasiados diria yo le daba rabia que estuviera tan cerca de Bella que no podia contenerla pero como el aun no se da por enterado de su amor por ella no sabe porque se siente asi, pero por mientras sera divertido hacerlo enojar y desesperarse.

-Chicos ya es tarde los invito a mi casa para recibir a mis hermanos como se merecen.- dijo mi pequeña hermanita notando la tension que se estaba formando.

-Esta bien.- dijeron todos al unisono.

-Bella, sabes que te debo una y he venido a pagarte el favor de ayer por eso ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?.- le pregunto Edward a mi angel, ella por su parte se tenso a un mas y al ver su mirada logre identificar una resentimiento pero por su postura supe que ella no podia cotestar asi que conteste yo.

-Lo siento Edward, pero Bella ira conmigo en mi coche, como mi hermana se llevara a Stefan en su coche y yo la invite.- respondi con una sonrisa amable.

-Esta bien sera para la otra, los vere en tu casa Damon.- dijo con una mirada asesina.

-Vamos Bella sigueme.- le pedi.

-Eh...claro.

Fuimos rumbo al coche dejando tras de nosotros a un Edward confundido, enojado y celoso, le habri la puerta del copiloto a Bella a lo que ella solo me sonrio dulcemente, despues me dirigi a mi lugar, ya dentro Bella hablo.

-Gracias, por ayudarme con Edward hace un momento.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solamente hize lo que tenia que hacer.- conteste encendiendo el coche.

-No, en verdad muchas gracias no hubiera sabido que hacer yo sola.

-Pero ¿porque no querias irte con el en su coche?, digo si son los mejores amigos de todo el mundo.

-Yo tambien lo creia asi, pero el me dejo plantada ayer por Tanya Denali cuando ibamos a tu casa para prepararte la bienvenida.

-¿Edward hizo que?, no lo puedo creer el nunca hubiera echo algo asi.

-Pues ya vez que asi lo hizo, no tuve mas remedio que regresar a mi casa y llorar.- dijo Bella bajando la mirada y comenzando a llorar.

-No te preocupes el no se merece ninguna tus lagrimas es un completo idiota por no ver a la gran chica que tiene a su lado.

Por un lado me dolia que Bella sufriera pero por el otro me daba alegria que se alejara cada vez mas de Edward eso me resultaba mejor para mi, entre mas lejos estuvieran los dos mejor.

El poco camino que faltaba para llegar a casa lo hicimos en un silencio comodo para ambos.

_Ahora era mi oportunidad de conquistrala completamente..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia un poco rara a mi ver, espero que a ustedes si les guste ya que a mi no me gusto mucho que digamos, no me salio el Damon Pov como yo lo queria soy un fracaso como escritora D: .<strong>

**Por fin he saldado mi cuenta contigo paty4hale he aqui la aparicion de Damon & Stefan (tambien la mini aparicion de Katherine) si aunque como ya lo habia dicho no me gusto mucho que digamos, queria darle mas participacion a Stefan pero en verdad no se me ocurre nada tal ves en los capitulos que siguen se me venga algo a la cabeza XD.**

**Gracias como siempre a Paty4Hale que desde que incie esta historia me ha motivado a seguir ecribiendola, darky1995, & a marianareyna muchas gracias a las 3 en verdad cada que dejan un review me motivan para seguir con esta idea loca :D .**

**Como se los he dicho anteriormente diganme que le falata a la historia, me gustaria que me lo dijeran para mejorarla, cambio algo, lo dejo todo igual mato a Tanya "accidentalmente", agrego un personaje mas quito varios que ya estan.**

**Bueno ya basta de tanta palabreria las dejo en paz espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el siguente no se hasta cuando lo suba aun sigo castigada he subido este capitulo en casa de mi prima la duende.**

**Besos a todas nos leemos a la proxima vez. **

** Abajo un boton que si lo pinchan me harian la mujer mas dichosa de este mundo.**


	5. Hiriendo a una chica especial

**Capitulo 5 Hiriendo a una chica especial.**

**Edward POV.**

Mi mejor amiga acababa de hacer lo que creo que hizo?... Me dejo por el chico recién llegado de Italia, no lo podía creer y menos de ella que es tan dulce, tierna, sincera, amorosa y sobre todas las cosas compresivas con todos pero en especial conmigo, aun recuerdo como me lo dijo tan a la ligera.

_**Cinco minutos antes…**_

_Estaba caminando hacia mi adorado Volvo plateado cuando de pronto vi un gran alboroto en el lugar de estacionamiento de Dominika para ser sincero vi de espaldas a dos tipos que yo no lograba reconocer pero en especial vi a uno de ellos que estaba abrazando a mi mejor amiga lo cual como era de suponerse no me agrado y mucho menos pensé que Bella se dejara abrazar por cualquiera. _

_-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?, ¿Porque diablos este tipo esta abrazando a Bella?- dije molesto._

_Aun no había logrado verle la cara al tipo ese._

_-Edward, no veo porque te enojas, por lo que me han dicho tu estas saliendo con Denali, ¿no es así? además eso no debería molestarte.- respondió volteando para hacerme frente._

_Pero vaya sorpresita que me lleve al verlo a la cara._

_-¿Damon?, ¿que haces aquí?, no se supone que estabas en Italia y llegarías la semana_ _que entra._

_-Si eso creíamos nosotros también, pero ya vez estamos aquí y no quería perder mas tiempo en venir a casa para ver a mis amigos, mi familia y la chica que me interesa.- soltó lo ultimo pegando a Bella mas a si, claro si es que eso era posible._

_No logro como decir esto en otras palabras pero cuando Damon hizo esto sentí arder un poco mi sangre y juraría que tenia mi cara de pocos amigos lo cual era demasiado raro, a mi nunca me molestaba que abrazaran a Bella, nunca sentí lo mismo con Mike, Emmet y Jasper_

_-Chicos ya es tarde los invito a mi casa para recibir a mis hermanos como se merecen.- dijo Dominika tratando de liberar la tensión formada en el ambiente._

-_Esta bien.- dijeron todos al unisonó._

_Entonces recordé que le debía una a mi mejor amiga y era ahora cuando tenía que pagársela, porque di mi palabra de hombre claro._

_-Bella, sabes que te debo una y he venido a pagarte el favor de ayer por eso ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- le pregunte a mi amiga pero. _

_-Lo siento Edward, pero Bella ira conmigo en mi coche, como mi hermana se llevara a Stefan en su coche y yo la invite.- respondió Damon con una sonrisa amable._

_-Esta bien será para la otra, los veré en tu casa Damon._

_-Vamos Bella sígueme.- le pidió el susodicho_

_-Eh...claro._

_Con eso se fueron al coche de este._

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

No decidí perder más tiempo parado en el mismo lugar y opte por ir a mi carro. Cuando arranque acelere los más rápido que pude para así alcanzar a este par y no perderlos de vista hasta la casa de los Salvatore.

Todo el camino estuvimos jugando Damon y yo a ver quien arrebasaba al otro, pero para mi desgracia el llego primero, no porque fuera el mejor en esto pero lo que hizo que lo dejara ganar fue la cara de mi mejor amiga, la cual era una mezcla de terror y adrenalina.

Primero bajaron ellos del coche de Salvatore, el fue el primero en bajar para después dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla, cuando la puerta ya estuvo abierta le ofreció la mano a Bella para ayudarla a bajar y ella muy gustosa le extendió el brazo para que lo hiciera.

Bajamos casi al mismo tiempo ella y yo de los carros respectivamente, cuando me estaba acercando el abrazo a _mi_ mejor amiga.

-Hey, Edward eres una tortuga al volante creo que incluso la profesora Adams seria mas rápida que tu.- se burlo mi ex cuñado.

-No es que yo sea una tortuga, fue solo que te deje ganar no quería dejarte en vergüenza frente a Bella, digo ella sabe como conduzco si yo siempre la llevo al instituto y la traigo a casa todos los días.- dije sonriendo.

-Edward, sabes que eso ya no es así, desde que comenzaste a pretender a Tanya todo tú tiempo se ha ido en ella, y ya ni siquiera compartes tiempo con tu familia. Inquirió Bells.

No voy a negar que su comentario me hirió, porque para ser sincero fue lo bastante real, desde que comencé esta estupidez de cortejar a Tanya no le he brindado la suficiente atención a mis amigo y en especial a mi familia incluso la pequeña duendecilla es la que mas me lo recuerda y ahora Bella era la segundo en decírmelo aunque los demás no me lo digan se que piensan de igual manera.

-Si, lo se pero antes de que tratara de conquistar a Tanya lo hacia a diario.- rectifique.

-Hermano si he de ser sincero…Eres un idiota como dejas a esta hermosura de chica y recoges cualquier cosa que se topa en tu camino.

-¿A que te refieres?, no querrás decir que Tanya Denali es fea o si?, porque en ese caso déjame quitarte de tu error.- dije sin pensar y note desilusión en la cara de mi amiga.

Como diablos había dicho eso sin pensar?, ahora había echo sentir mal a una de las personitas mas importantes de mi vida, es mas no solo eso le acababa de decir que Tanya Denali era mas bonita que ella, le había dicho fea.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Edward?- pregunto Bella desconcertada.

-Que Tanya no es cualquier cosa, ella es una chica muy bonita, claro sin quitarte merito a ti tu eres igual de hermosa que ella.

-Sabes algo Eddie, mejor quédate callado y no trates de arreglar las cosas, ahora olvidemos que esto ocurrió y pasemos a mi casa a esperar a los demás.- sugirió Damon.

-Me tendrás que disculpar Damon, pero no tengo muchas ganas de estar rodeada de mucha gente, mejor lo dejamos para la próxima y también discúlpame con Dominika y los demás.- soltó Bells de pronto.

-Y si voy contigo a tu casa para hacerte compañía y que no te sientas tan sola, porque me imagino que tus padres deben estar trabajando.- dijo Damon.

-Pero si tu vas conmigo quien le dirá a los demás donde estamos?.

-Ni te preocupes por eso, Eddie se puede encargar de avisarle a los demás y disculparse por nosotros, o mejor le hablamos a Domi o Stefan a su celular y asunto arreglado.

-Tienes toda la razón Damon- dijo Bella para después pedir.- Edward, crees que podrías decirles a los demás donde estamos Damon y yo?.

-S-si claro, por mi no hay problema alguno, además te debo una por lo de ayer –yo diría dos mas bien dicho- pensé- yo los espero aquí afuera y les aviso.

-No te preocupes Edward, si quieres pasa mi madre esta dentro y estoy segura que le encantara ver a su ex yerno.

Aunque sabia que mi ex cuñadito lo decía para hacerme sentir mal, la señora Nailea aun después de que yo terminara con su hija me apreciaba y mucho porque aunque fue poco el tiempo de relación que tuve con Dominika no la hice sufrir y nunca derramo una lagrima por mi.

-Esta bien, los esperare dentro de tu casa.

Ambos se estaban caminando en dirección de casa de ella cuando Bella se giro.

-Gracias Edward te debo una _amigo.- _dijo para después mandarme un beso con su mano y seguir su camino tomada de la mano con Salvatore.

En verdad que no conocía a esta nueva Bella tan desinhibida, y aunque fuera un poco tonto estaba comenzando a extrañar a la Bella tímida, cohibida y antisocial, ya que esta no tenia ni el día de haber salido de su interior y ya me estaba dando miedo.

Deje pasar estos pensamiento y decidido fui a la puerta principal de residencia Salvatore y presione el timbre una sola vez, para mi fortuna acudieron a abrirla rápido y fui recibido por unos comprensivos ojos color gris.

-Edward hijo ¿Cómo han estado tu padre, Alice, tu y por supuesto Esme?- me recibió mi ex suegra dándome un abrazo maternal.

-Gracias a Dios hemos estado bien mis padres mi hermana y yo.

-Que bien que así sea, pero si vienes a buscar a Domi ella no esta y como bien sabes los chicos aun se encuentran en Italia.

Acaso ella no sabia que Stefan y Su adorado demonio Damon ya habían regresado después de cuatro años de ausencia, que malos hijos en verdad comprendo que a Stefan se le haya olvidado ya que es medio despistado, pero Damon si que era un desconsiderado con su madre prefirió ir a ver primero a la chica que a el le interesaba antes que a su madre y estoy seguro que primero llamo a Bells para decirle de su llegada.

No quise arruinarle el día a Nailea y decirle que sus dos hijos mayores ya habían llegado, ya que ella es muy sentimental como toda madre (que como lo se, Esme es igual.).

-Si no te molesta esperare a Domi.

-Claro pasa no te preocupes siéntete como en tu casa.

Entre y Nailea me ofreció un refresco con unos bocadillos, que acepte sin pensarlo dos veces ya que ella cocinaba delicioso y quería pasar el tiempo con algo de perdido aunque fuera masticando para no aburrirme.

Habían pasado solamente diez minutos cuando llegaron los chicos, pero lastima que Stefan no vio a su madre para que lo recibiera ya que le había llamado Andrea Newton que la necesitaba en su local para hablar sobre algo.

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro les dije lo que me habían encargado Bella y Damon que les dijera.

-¿Cómo que mi hermanito se fue con Bella a su casa?.- pregunto Dominika.

-Al parecer Bella no se sentía bien y el se ofreció para cuidarla.

-Te digo algo Edward, se me hace raro que tu no te hayas ofrecido para cuidarla si desde que éramos pequeños tu siempre has cuidado de ella, o será que mi hermanito se te adelanto.

Iba a contestar pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y Domi fue a abrir, cuando ella abrió la puerta se escucho un grito de alegría por parte de ella, todos espantados fuimos a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo para nuestra sorpresa nos encontramos con una hermosa chica de cabello negro.

-No se acuerdan de mi soy Helena Gilbert.- dijo la pelinegro.

-En verdad eres Helena, no te creo la Helena Gilbert que nosotros conocemos usaba frenos y tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros.- dijo Emmet bromeando.

-Ok, si no me crees Emmet, llámale a Stefan para que venga y te saque de la duda.

-P-pero como sabes mi nombre entonces tu debes ser bruja, y claro que le hablare a Stefan.- dijo aun bromeando para comenzar a gritar como desquiciado mental.- ¡STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAAAAAAAAANNNNN!

-¿Que pasa Emmet?.

-Lo que pasa es que una chica se esta haciendo pasar por Helena tu novia y también es bruja, mira ahí esta, es ella.- apunto Emmet a Helena cubriéndose los ojos a modo de juego.

-Tienes toda la razón Emmet, ella no es Helena, pero con mucho gusto le pondría el cuerno a mi novia con ella.- bromeo Stefan

-Jajaja Stefan, que divertido pero ya enserio me vas a recibir como me lo merezco o me marcho ya mismo.- sentencio Helena.

-Claro que te recibiré como te lo mereces amor pero aquí no que hay mucha gente espérate hasta la noche y veras.

-Tonto, pero en fin, haber estoy contando a siete personas y…¿Dónde están Damon y mi hermanita Bella?- pregunto Helena.

-Nos estaba diciendo Edward que Bella se sintió mal y Damon se ofreció a cuidarla.- contesto Rose.

-En verdad Damon se ofreció a cuidar a alguien, eso es raro, pero lo más raro es que tu, Edward no te hayas ofrecido a cuidar a mi hermanita menor.

Bueno este era el día de "Todos contra Edward" o que?, en ese caso lo mejor seria irme en este instante de esta casa donde todos confabulan en contra mía.

-La verdad Bella se molesto conmigo desde ayer y ahora creo que la volví a molestar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de que se enojo contigo?.- preguntaron Alice, Rose, Domi y Helena al mismo tiempo.

-Es que ayer que veníamos a planear la bienvenida de Stefan y Damon, Tanya vino por mi para ir con sus amigos y deje a Bella en la calle sola y le pedí de favor que me disculpara con todos ustedes, y hoy Damon me dijo que porque había descuidado a una hermosura de chica por cualquier cosa que se me atraviesa en el camino refiriéndose a Tanya y yo como buen caballero defendí a mi prospecto, pero en el acto ofendí a Bella diciéndole que no era bonita y al querer acomodar las cosas le dije que era igual de hermosa que Tanya.- termine diciendo todo.

-Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito, en verdad que no eres mas idiota porque no has crecido mas, como diablos te atreves a dejar plantada a Bella _tu _mejor amiga y la única que te ha soportado como eres por una zorra como Denali.- dijo Alice.

-Además como le dices que no es bonita, si sabes que ella es la mas hermosa de nosotras cuatro y no me duele admitirlo porque esa es la verdad.- siguió Rose.

-Y como diablos le dices que es igual de hermosa que Denali.- inquirió Dominika.

-Para terminar como carajos te atreves a comparar a Bella con esa cualquiera, si todos sabemos que no se parecen en nada ya que Denali es una piruja, egoísta, arrogante, déspota, chantajista, ególatra, narcisista, frívola y ya dije que es la piruja mas grande del universo, y Bella por su parte es bonita no mas bien dicho es hermosa, sincera, amable, caritativa, fiel, buena amiga, buena hija, no es chantajista ni mucho menos es una niña de cascos ligeros como lo es otra persona,.- termino Helena de regañarme.

-No vuelvan a ofender a Tanya frente a mi, ella no es nada de lo que me han dicho ella es la persona mas buena, sincera, tierna y fiel que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué diablos acabas de decir Edward?, entonces estas diciendo que mi hermanita no te fue fiel desde que comenzaron su noviazgo.- dijo ofendido Stefan.

-No trate de decir eso, pero si dicen que Tanya es todo eso, no creen que Bella es igual que ella, mira que aceptar que Damon la acompañe hasta su casa cuando ella se encuentra sola todo el santo día, solo Dios sabrá que diablos están haciendo esos dos ahí dentro.

No me había percatado que habían llegado Damon y Bella a la casa hasta que Bella hablo.

-Sabes, no tenias porque ofenderme de esa manera, si yo ni siquiera se de que mierdas están hablando, además ya estoy harta de que siempre termines comparándome con Denali, y aunque no tengo nada que explicarte te aseguro que no estaba haciendo nada malo con Damon, el solo fue conmigo para que yo no me sintiera tan sola, el solamente estaba convenciéndome de que regresara y estuviera con todos mis amigos y para que arreglara las cosas contigo con el que creí alguna vez _mi _mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero como siempre me equivoque y creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos y si es posible no me hables en todo lo que te resta de vida.- dijo Bella con su angelical voz quebrada por la rabia y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

-No, Bella yo no quería decir esto por favor escúchame tu eres _mi _mejor amiga en todo este maldito mundo.

-Lo dudo Edward, tu no eres el mejor amigo que yo creí tener algún día y te digo algo creo que yo para ti nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré, la verdad tampoco creo que quieras a Tanya como dices que la quieres porque hasta hace unos meses decías que ella era una acosadora rogona.

-Bella, por favor perdóname amiga no quería lastimarte.

-CALLATE EDWARD, NO ME VUEVAS A LLAMAR NUNCA MAS ASI!- grito mi amiga.

-Te juro que no medí lo que dije, y te lo vuelvo a repetir no quería lasti…- no termine de decirle por que se acerco a mi y me dio una bofetada, lleve mi mano derecha a donde me había dado el golpe por instinto.

-No creo, que te duela mas de lo que me duelen a mi tus palabras, por que el dolor del golpe se va en minutos, pero el daño de tus palabras se queda para siempre.- con eso mi amiga salió de la cas ay atrás de ella Damon y Helena la cual la quería como a una hermana menor.

Me había olvidado completamente de los demás hasta que Rose se planto justo frente a mi.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, ERES EL SER MAS IMBECIL DE ESTE PLANETA ENTERO Y CREEME QUE TE MERECES CADA PALABRA Y LA CACHETADA DE BELLA POR COMPARARLA UNA VEZ MAS CON LA CHURNIA DE TANYA Y POR HABERLA HERIDO TAN PROFUNDAMENTE...- finalizo esto dándome otra bofetada.

-Como te atreviste a hablar así de Bella, de tu mejor amiga según creíamos todos, en verdad hermanito tienes que hacer algo para que mi mejor amiga no se sienta tan mal y tienes que hacer que ella te perdone porque si no lo hace tendrás que vértela conmigo.- dijo Alice molesta.

Por su parte Dominika solamente se paro frente a mi y me cacheteo para irse tras de Bella también.

-Eres un estúpido amigo y créeme que no te doy una paliza por que las chicas ya te dieron un poco de lo que te mereces.- dijo Emmet

-Eddie, tienes que hacer algo para que Bells te perdone por que si no, no solo_ mi _Helena te pateara tu hermoso culito de porcelana.- sugirió Stefan.

-¿Tu no tienes nada que decirme Jasper? O también me vas a golpear?.- me desquite con el.

-Solamente te iré que eres un jodido imbécil, además que no puedo decirte y golpearte mas de lo que los demás lo hicieron.

Si yo mas que nadie lo sabia, acababa de ofender a mi mejor amiga por culpa de otra chica que tal ves como dicen mis amigos no valga tanto la pena, y para colmo la haya perdido para el resto de mi vida, ahora solo me quedaba tener que hacer algo para que ella me perdonara y asi no perderla para siempre.

_Si acaso no la había perdido ya para siempre..._

**HELLOOOOOOOW!, si yo de nuevo después de mil ocho mil años de no subir capitulo regreso y mejorada, (bueno eso creo XD)**

**La verdad no podía actualizar el fic por tres razones muy grandes, La primera: Estaba castigada por tiempo indefinido nada mas por que a mis papas se les antojo ponerme el castigo, La segunda: No tenia internet (parte del castigo). La tercera: Mi computadora había tratado de suicidarse pero yo llegue a su rescate y la hice recapacitar de su tontería y estuvo internada mucho tiempo.**

**Se que no tengo excusas por dejar olvidado a mi fic, lo que pasa es que no tenia en mente todo este embrollo que me ha pasado, ahora aunque ya paso todo esto: Feliz Navidad ojala el bastardo barrigón de Santa Claus les haya traído todos sus regalos, Feliz Día de Reyes tal ves algunas comieron rosco otras no pero espero se la pasaran de maravilla, Feliz San Valentín espero que consiguieran un noviecillo y se la pasaran increíble o las que ya lo tienen igual y las que no también por que también existe los amigos y amigas para no sentirse una sola, y aunque no es día feriado ni mucho menos reconocido a nivel mundial ojala y el 9 de enero se la pasaran increíble (jejeje ese dia es mi cumple, nada que ver cierto?).**

**Como siempre mil y un gracias a todas las que dejan un rico, suculento y delicioso review que ellos son mi comidilla. :D**

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulito la verdad me mega inspire, ya había echo un borrador antes de todo el desastre que tuve que pasar pero como tuve que formatear la computadora se perdieron los capítulos que había echo ya eran 3 mas y decidí mejorarlos pero de uno por uno, como ven al idiota de Edward dañando a Bella cada que tiene oportunidad, pero eso le conviene mucho a Damon créanme además quiero hacer otra de mis locuras quiero agregar otra de mis parejas favoritas vampíricas ojala y no les moleste lo que trato de hacer pronto se darán cuenta de que le hablo. Hagamos esto como en el Twitter las que quieran agredir o matar a Edward pongan #MuerteaEdward ok no.**

**Agradecimientos para:**

**Paty4Hale: Gracias por seguir mi fic tu fuiste la primera en confiar en mi y en mi locura descomunal (me siento en la entrega de los Oscares, si soy dramática por eso estudio actuación)**

**Isicullen: Claro que seguiré escribiendo la historia siempre y cuando no me quede sin imaginación :P y gracias por decir que esta buena la historia.**

**Sui-Alirs: Gracias por pasar a leer mi historia y tomarte un poco, mucho o bastante de tu tiempo que se que lo hubieras ocupado en otra cosa mejor que mi fic pero lo bueno que decidiste dárselo a mi historia, y si Edward es un ciego no se que diablos le ve a Tanya y puede caerle mal a todos, si puede que Bells sea un poco menos despreocupada y menos dependiente de Eddie como lo llama Damon. Trato de hacer a Damon lo mas dulce , sincero y torpe que pueda pero no siempre será así muajajjajajaja ok me sentí maléfica, y si Damon hasta el momento es el mejor y tal ves y si se quede con Bella.**

**Ustedes saben que acepto todo tipo de criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas y todo lo que ustedes quieran poner, diablos creo que ya hice mas grande mi nota de autora que el capitulo en si.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leer mi historia. **

**Nos leemos a la próxima…**

**Abajo un botón que si lo pinchan me harán la chica más feliz de este mundo. :D**


	6. Le dije al corazón

**Capitulo 6 Le dije al corazón.**

**Bella POV.**

Después de que le di una fuerte bofetada a Edward salí corriendo de casa de Domi, para refugiarme en la seguridad de la mía, había olvidado que Damon y Elena venían detrás de mí hasta que sentí a alguien abrazarme y susurrar en mi oído.

-Tranquila nena, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes por nada de lo que paso, ya estoy aquí para cuidarte de todos y en especial de Edward, se que te ha lastimado pero ya no será así nunca mas, de ahora en adelante yo estaré siempre para ti, puedes confiar en mi, pues jamás te ofenderé o comparare con otras chicas insignificantes, porque para mi tu eres y serás siempre la única.

No pude evitarlo y me eche a llorar, lo que Damon me había dicho era cierto, Edward me había lastimado, no solo por dejarme plantada por una chica que no valía la pena, sino por haberme comparado con ella y decir que yo era peor que Tanya lo cual no era cierto si había dejado que Damon me acompañara a mi casa era por que me sentía realmente sola y necesitaba hablar con alguien, y lo que mas dolía era precisamente que Edward nunca dejaría de verme como a su mejor amiga o como a su pequeña hermana, el jamás me vería como mujer y eso era lo peor de todo.

-¿Dónde están tus llaves Bells? – pregunto Elena con voz maternal.

-Y-yo las traigo co-conmigo aquí están.- conteste entrecortadamente gracias a que me encontraba llorando, como pude le di las llaves a mi hermana mayor.

Cuando ella las tomo no tardo ni un minuto en abrir la puerta, lo que agradecí mentalmente ya que no quería que nadie mas me viera llorando por culpa de alguien que no valía la pena.

-Entremos, para platicar mejor.- sugirió Damon a lo que Elena y yo asentimos.

Al estar dentro de mi casa me sentí con mas libertad y llore mas de lo normal, no podía asimilar aun lo que había ocurrido, en verdad en ningún momento me imagine que el y yo peleáramos por culpa de alguien insignificante, si hasta hace un par de días nos encontrábamos bien, aunque estábamos distanciados no era para terminar de esta forma.

-Ya hermanita, tranquilízate un poco nena, tu sabes que odio verte de esta manera, me duele que llores y sufras por alguien que no vale la pena y ni una sola de esas lagrimas que estas derramando.- dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

-Elena tiene razón Bells, el no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas, fue un mal amigo contigo, si es que se le puede llamar amigo a esa basura que te trato de lo peor.

-En verdad cariño, no es para que llores tanto si solo es tu mejor amigo.- dijo Elena.

Ellos no sabían lo que me pasaba llevaban cuatro años alejados de mi, creen que solo veo a Edward como a mi mejor amigo, pero ellos se equivocan no solo lo veo de esa forma yo lo veo como hombre, como el hombre que amo mas que a mi propia vida y por el cual haría lo que fuera.

-Ustedes no saben nada, tienen cuatro años sin saber o siquiera preguntar por mi y de la noche a la mañana vienen y me quieren dar consejos, entiendan me duele mucho lo que paso por que Edward es el chico a quien amo.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió por mi declaración, de echo ni siquiera se movieron de su lugar ni hicieron escándalo alguno como lo habían echo antes los demás.

-Ya lo sabíamos, aunque tuviéramos mil años alejados de ti sabríamos que estas enamorada de Edward.- comento Damon.

-¿Quién se los dijo?, necesito saberlo, por favor díganmelo.- suplique.

-Nadie nos lo dijo es fácil saber que estas enamora de el Bella, tu forma de verlo como si tu mundo girara a su alrededor, es como si el fuera el Sol y tu la Tierra moviéndote en su entorno para que la vida que hay dentro de ti siga viva.- contesto Elena.

Tan obvia era que todos se daban cuenta que moría por el, incluso una vez me lo dijo Jane Vulturi_. _

"_Vamos Isabella, se que mueres por mi Edward, pero te diré una cosa y quiero que la escuches atentamente por que no la repetiré otra vez, el jamás se fijara en ti mírate por Dios eres tan poca cosa que agradece con que Mike Newton se haya fijado en ti, por que Edward Cullen jamás te vera con ojos de amor, antes se suicida, y si te habla es por que le das tanta lastima al igual que los demás" _después de recordar esto volví a llorar.

-Tal ves tengan razón y sea lo suficientemente obvia, que hasta el mismo se haya dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de el y por esa razón me haya puesto los pies en la tierra para que no pensara que podíamos llegar a ser algo mas.

-A que te refieres ángel mío con que te puso los pies en la tierra.- pregunto curioso Damon.

-No lo vez, es tan obvio soy tan poca cosa para el, no puedo compararme con las demás chicas con las que el ha salido, no soy nada a comparación de Heidi, Renata, Jane, Lauren, Jessica, Dominika, Victoria ni mucho menos Tanya, soy menos que un microbio a lado de cualquiera de ellas.

-¡Que diablos dices!, por favor frente a mi no te denigres, que no te has dado cuenta que eres la mujer mas hermosa que hay en este maldito mundo, no solo por fuera sino por dentro y créeme lo que se lleva por dentro es mas importante que la apariencia física, que no vez que la belleza se esfuma, pero los buenos sentimientos perduran toda la vida. – dijo Damon tomando mi rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos haciendo que me perdiera en su hermoso gris.

-No es cierto, lo dices para que me sienta mejor, o por que eres mi amigo y no quieres verme deprimida o por que te doy demasiada lastima como a los demás.

-Damon tiene razón hermanita, eres la chica mas hermosa y pura de este mundo, y si te lo digo por que eres mi hermana, mi amiga y la personita que estuvo a mi lado cuando mas necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, y si esas chicas tontas dijeron o hicieron algo para lastimarte es por que sin duda alguna tenían celos y miedo de que Edward se enterara de lo que realmente siente por ti.

-Aun así con eso que todos dicen que tengo el no se ha dado y nunca se dará cuenta, por que el no me ama y eso me duele.

-Lo sabemos hermosa, sabemos cuanto te duele o tal ves no por que nosotros no estamos pasando por eso, pero sin duda alguna el es el mas grande idiota por no ver lo que se le escapo de las manos.

-Ya te lo dije deja de llorar que el no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas, ok.- sentencio Elena.

-Lo mismo me dice mi cabeza pero me duele demasiado aquí.- dije tocando mi corazón.

-Te duele el corazón princesa, es normal, así pasa cuando te decepcionas de alguien o cuando te lo rompen en mil pedazos.

Damon tenía razón, pero note algo extraño cuando dijo esto, vi en su mirada, una mezcla de odio, desilusión y rabia, pero lo deje pasar, luego le preguntaría que le paso cuando yo me recuperara si es que algún día eso sucedía.

-Si, pero yo se lo advertí, le dije al corazón que no se fuera a enamorar que si sentía ilusionarse que corriera de el, que se alejara y se escondiera en un rincón donde no entrara ni la misma luz del sol por que podía caer en un abismo de dolor. Le dije que no se fuera a arrepentir que si gritaba que lo amaba que corriera mas de el, que no pusiera ni la mínima atención a sus palabras y a su cuerpo de cartón para que fuera feliz sin conocer la decepción. Le dije al corazón que no lo amara le dije que jamás fuera a pensar en el pero como es un tonto que vive en el presente tan solo se burlo de mi. Le dije al corazón que se alejara le dije que muy pronto llegaría a mi pero siguió su paso con rumbo de fracaso hasta que vine a dar aquí. Si estuviera en mis manos jamás me hubiera enamorado de el. Tal ves si me afecto lo mucho que sufrí por el por que hace mucho tiempo mi corazón le di y en un viaje de locura quise advertirme de mi suerte, para no sufrir.

Los chicos se quedaron callados y así se mantuvieron, ambos solo me veían llorar como una magdalena estaban ahí para mi cuando yo los necesitaba, cuando necesitaba de un verdadero amigo estuvieron ahí.

Cuando deje de llorar sentí mis parpados demasiado pesados por lo que se cerraron instantáneamente sumiéndome a mí en la mas grande inconsciencia y dejándome pensar mas claramente tanto a mi cerebro como a mi dolido y destrozado corazón.

_Pero el muy tonto no me escucho y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias de este amor…_

**Hola de nuevo pequeñas personitas que leen mi fic, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón, se que se toman un poco de su tiempo con el cual pueden hacer cosas mucho mas divertidas que leer mi tonta historia.**

**Bueno entrando ya de lleno en la trama ¿Qué les pareció?, se que Bella a sufrido un poco pero ni modo así es la vida, se que en el capitulo pasado puse que Domi iba tras de Bella también pero me pareció mejor que solo fueran las personas mas cercanas a ella en este momento.**

**Lo bueno de esto es que aquí comienza lo mejor, ya la competencia entre estos dos va a estar interesantísima & Bella estará en apuros no solo por que tiene que escoger entre estos dos bombones sino que Tanya dará guerra y muy dura. Esto el titulo lo penúltimo que dice Bella es de una canción como dice el titulo del capitulo se llama Le dije al corazón de Duelo o Grupo Duelo escúchenla o todas si es posible en realidad son lindas claro que tuve que modificar algunas cositas para que quedara bien lo que dice además de que hay frases que no concuerdan sorry c:**

**Ahora a lo que te truje Chencha…**

**Miin96**: Gracias por decir que esta súper el capitulo anterior espero que este te guste igual o mas… Tal ves Edward si sea un idiota pero será temporal al igual que la amabilidad de Damon.

**Fermeyer**: Me fascina que te haya encantado la trama & me gusta que quieras seguir leyendo la historia, la verdad no estaba muy convencida de publicarla por que no sabia si iba a gustar o no pero que bien que no lo hice.

**Paty4Hale**: Que bueno que te de mucha risa que haya mezclado a los vampiros mas sexys que existen en el mundo literario & la televisión & Eddie si recibió tu bofetada & gracias por ofrecerte a esclarecer mis dudas sobre The Vampire Diaries en verdad creo que si te tomare la palabra & sabes que no hay problema por corregirme al contrario me doy cuenta que al igual que yo están sumidas en mi descabéllante historia.

**Sui-Alirs**: Tal ves & Damon si se quede con Bella una temporada, pero no creo que sea mucho tiempo :D, & tal ves si no me va tan bien en esto de conducir & estar en el mundo de la faranduleada estudiare Psicología , si lo bueno que ya he regresado a este maravilloso mundo de escribir & así. Bofetada & puñetazo a Edward de tu parte (creo que lo tendré que llevar al hospital ya que todas lo quieren golpear :P) si Bella si caerá en las redes de Damon Yei!

**WhitMusicSong**: Me parece genial que te haya gustado la trama, espero con esto de verdad contestarte las dudas que tenias, claro que Edward se arrepiente de lo que hizo & eso lo verán en el siguiente capitulo, & así como esta Damon de persistente claro que se ganara a Bella… & creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que ODIAMOS A LA ZORRA DE TANYA DENALI :D

**Gracias a todas las que dejan un lindo, delicioso & suculento review**


	7. ¿Me perdonas?

**Capitulo 7 **¿Me perdonas?

Edward POV.

Apenas ayer había tenido la más grande, torpe, absurda y estúpida discusión con mi mejor amiga, gracias a que fui un imbécil y no cerré mi boca a tiempo cuando debía de hacerlo, ahora debía de enmendar las cosas con ella, además no podía dejar pasar una amistad de años, para ser exactos cuatro largos años en los cuales ambos nos vimos crecer, madurar (ja creo que no en mi caso), reír, llorar y sufrir por desamores no correspondidos.

Lo que tenia claro era el hecho de disculparme con Bella, ya no dejaría que pasara el tiempo y esto fuera aumentando mas y mas, así que lo que haría en este instante era ir a su casa y arreglar esta incomoda y dolorosa situación que aunque no llevara mucho tiempo de haber sucedido dolía como si lo fuera al menos a mi sentir.

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando escuche:

_Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said_

_You felt so happy you could die, told myself that you were_

_Right for me, but felt so lonley in your company, But that_

_Was love and it's an ache i still remember._

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness like resination_

_To the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that was glad that_

_It was over…_

Ese sin duda alguna era mi celular, cuando mire mi ID observe que se trataba de Tanya y me apresure a contestar.

-Hola

_-Alo bebe, necesito verte… ahora!- demando la rubia._

-Lo siento nena, pero ahora me es imposible ir a verte necesito hacer algo sumamente importante, si quieres paso por ti mas tarde. – sugerí.

_-Sucedió algo en tu casa, con tu familia, si quieres que te acompañe sabes que lo haría sin pensarlo.- ofreció Tanya._

_-_Gracias al cielo no ha sucedido algo malo con mi familia no al menos con la que me toco, sino con la que yo escogí.- dije más para mí que para ella.

_-¿Cómo?, no entiendo a que te refieres con eso de la familia que tu escogiste.- pregunto algo confusa._

-Bueno me refiero a eso por que para mi mis amigos son la familia que yo escogí, ósea que ellos son mi segunda familia, pero igual de importante que la primera.

_-Ahh, ya capte…- quedo en silencio unos segundos y pregunto…- ¿Con cual de los chicos tuviste problemas?_

_-_Con Bella.- conteste sin pensarlo dos veces.

_-No puede esperar lo que sea que tengan que arreglar, es que en verdad necesito verte ahora._

_-_La verdad, no, necesito solucionar este asunto, así que si quieres te veo mas tarde, ok.

_-Pero Eddie, ella entenderá por que no fuiste inmediatamente a solucionar las cosas si le explicas que te ocupaste conmigo._

Si Tanya supiera que ella era la última persona en el mundo a la cual quería ver Bella, incluso creo que ni siquiera soportaría escuchar el nombre de la rubia en estos momentos.

-Ya te lo dije amor, primero soluciono esto y des pues paso a verte, ok?

-_Vam…- la interrumpí para no escuchar más sus molestias._

_-_Bueno Tany te veré mas tarde ahora me voy así que cuídate y te mando un beso.- corte para no escuchar más reclamos.

Sin más ni más salí de mi casa en dirección a la de la chica que había herido anteriormente.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos de haber salido de mi casa y ya me encontraba frente a la puerta principal del hogar de Isabella Marie Swan mejor conocida para mi con el alias de "Mi mejor amiga en este mundo", lo se, eso sonó demasiado gay y tonto pero eso era ella para mi la chica con la cual podía ser yo mismo sin tener pena alguna, la cual me sacaba una sonrisa con solo oír su dulce y melodiosa voz, la que me animaba el día con tan solo verle, la dueña de esos hermosos ojos color chocolate en los cuales me sumergía de vez en cuando.

Después de pensar en esto tome una gran bocanada de aire y toque el timbre una vez y… nada, lo hice una segunda y obtuve el mismo resultado, así que decidí que tocaría solo una vez mas y sino abría la iría a buscar al hogar de cada uno de nuestros amigos y si ella no se encontraba con ninguno la buscaría por todas partes hasta encontrarla y arreglar las cosas y así volver a ser los mismos de antes.

Toque la tercera vez, esperando a que abriera pero igualmente nada así que me di la vuelta y cuando ya me estaba retirando abrieron la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- me contesto una dulce voz angelical y yo sabia de sobremanera quien era la dueña de esta.

-Hola Bella.- conteste dando media vuelta y encarándola, pero lo que no me esperaba era ver en sus ojos un brillo diferente como de odio.

-Ah, eres tu, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo demasiado indiferente, lo que causo un dolor en mi corazón el cual nunca había sentido hasta ahora.

-Quería, bueno mas bien dicho, quiero hablar contigo por lo de ayer quiero aclararte varias cosas y decirte lo importante que eres para mi.

-Creí que había sido muy clara ayer Edward, y también creí haberte dicho que no quería volverte a ver nunca mas en mi vida y por consecuente no hablarte jamás, así que si eres tan amable de largarte de mi casa y dejarme en paz.

-Bella se que fui un completo idiota, imbécil, estúpido, animal, bestia, inmaduro e injusto contigo ayer y de verdad créeme que se que la cague y en serio, pero por favor tu sabes lo impulsivo, irracional e infantil que puedo ser cuando estoy enojado.

-Si, claro que se lo estúpido y animal que eres cuando estas enojado, pero al parecer tu no me conoces a mi lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cuando me enfado realmente con alguien al cual yo creí mi mejor amigo por cuatro años y el cual me lastimo comparándome con una chica que ni el mismo conoce como es, pero la cual el piensa que es la chica mas linda, fiel, bondadosa, gentil y amable del maldito mundo entero, pero en cambio a su "mejor amiga"- dijo esto haciendo un ademan de paréntesis con sus manos- la que según el conocía bien le decía, horrenda, infiel, egoísta, arrogante y cualquiera por que solo invito a uno de sus amigos a pasar un rato con un amigo que tenia años que no veía solamente para platicar, como muchas veces ella lo invitaba a el solo para platicar, o dime Edward, ¿Alguna vez te insinué que te metieras conmigo a la cama?- finalizo con esta pregunta.

Mierda lo que me acababa de decir Bella era cierto, aunque una vez mas se equivocaba conforme a Tanya, ya que yo si la conocía lo suficiente y tenia que defenderla contra viento y marea de las chica contra ella, ya que no se podía defender como era correcto por que ella no se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

-No, ninguna vez lo hiciste por que tu no eres así, pero entiéndeme estaban insultado mucho a Tanya a mi novia, y diciendo que era una zorra sin siquiera conocerla un poco, pero en cambio a ti te defendían con toda la ventaja del mundo y me dio coraje por que ellos no habían visto lo que me habías hecho horas antes.

-Tú… tu novia Edward, Tanya ya es tu novia y no me habías contado nada.- parecía que Bella solo había escuchado que Tany era mi novia y lo demás parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

-Si Bella, Tanya Denali es mi novia oficial, y te lo iba a contar ayer cuando te dije que yo te traería de regreso a casa, pero como te negaste por que Damon te había dicho que el lo haría, y después sucedió lo de la pelea.

Ella solo se quedo callada, con el cuerpo tenso, apretando sus manos en puño, y con la mirada triste (al menos eso parecía) perdida en la nada.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- fue lo único que pude preguntar.

-Si, ahora solo lárgate Edward por favor, y no me vuelvas a buscar nunca mas ya te lo había dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir.- dijo esto dándome la espalda.

Después de esto trato de cerrar la puerta, pero yo se lo impedí, ella no lo noto y siguió caminando hasta las escaleras sin mirar atrás y sin percatarse de que yo también había entrado y caminaba detrás de ella.

-Bella, Bella, por favor contéstame, háblame dime que te encuentras bien.- le dije moviéndola un poco por los hombros para que reaccionara.

Tenia cinco minutos así, desde que le había dicho lo de Tanya y yo, ahora nos encontrábamos en su habitación, yo preocupado y ella perdida en su mundo hasta que por fin reacciono.

-Si, estoy bien, pero dime que es lo que quieres para largarte y dejarme sola de una buena vez.- sentencio la castaña.

-No Isabella Swan, no me iré de aquí y te dejare solo hasta que te encuentres realmente bien y me digas lo que te sucede.

-Ya te dije que me encuentro bien y no me pasa nada Edward, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... ahora lárgate ¡YA!- me grito.

-Y yo ya te dije que no me iré de tu lado, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, Tu eres la persona mas importante para mi en este momento, así que me quedare aquí contigo a tu lado hasta que te recuperes del todo, por que se que no te encuentras nada bien y he dicho!- sentencie.

-Entonces solo déjame sola en mi habitación por mi quédate en mi casa, ve televisión en mi sala, ve a la cocina toma lo que quieras, date una ducha en mi baño, duerme en la habitación de Charlie y Reneé, has una fiesta, pero solo déjame sola unas horas para pensar correctamente, por favor, si lo que quieres es que te perdone, entonces, Te perdono Edward, todo volverá a ser lo mismo de antes, pero solo déjame sola.

Sabia que ella no estaba bien y si le decía que no en estos momentos la perdería para siempre, así que hice lo que me dijo la deje en su habitación sola y me fui a sentar en las escaleras, en el primer peldaño de arriba hacia abajo, y me quede observando las fotos que colgaban de la pared.

La primera era de la boda de Charlie y Reneé ellos en verdad se veían enormemente enamorados ya que sus ojos los delataban al igual que lo hacían hasta ahora mirándose como lo hacían Carlisle y Esme, veían en los ojos del otro lo importante y especial que eran el uno para el otro. La segunda era de Charlie, Reneé y Bella, en la cual el abrazaba a sus dos mujeres y ella cargaba de una pequeña de cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos color chocolate y tupidas pestañas, y aun para su corta edad sonreía tiernamente como lo hacia hasta ahora. La tercera era de una Bella de cinco años de edad, la cual vestía un hermoso vestido rojo de bolitas blancas y unas calcetas blancas de holanes y unas zapatillas del mismo color de las calcetas, además de que sus hermosas coletas onduladas la hacían ver hermosa y su sonrisa aun mas. La cuarta era mi amiga a los diez años de edad con un chico ambos estaban abrazados y demasiado sonrientes, lo cual hacia que algo dentro de mi hirviera como el infierno, pero para ser sincero no sabia por que. Y la ultima estábamos todos desde los Gilbert con Katherine y Elena, los Salvatore con Damon, Stefan y Dominika, los Hale con su única hija Rosalie, los Whitlock con su hijo único, los McCartney y el oso de su hijo Emmet, los Swan con mi amiga Bella y por ultimo nosotros, los Cullen con Alice y conmigo , todos parecíamos una enorme familia, eso fue antes de que los mayores se fueran a Italia (excepto Katherine que no sabemos que fue de su vida aun), además de que nuestros padres tenían esa foto y la tenia en lugares donde todos los que fuesen de visita la observaran y se dieran cuenta que ellos eran su segunda familia.

No me había percatado de que se me había ido el tiempo volando hasta que Bella salió y se sentó junto a mí sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor nena?- pregunte pasándole mi brazo derecho por sus hombros.

Ella suspiro y contesto. – Si, ya me siento mejor y he decidió dejarte hablar para saber como sucedieron las cosas y así saber que decisión tomar conforme a esto.

-Gracias por dejarme explicarte los hechos.

-Aun no me agradezcas nada Edward, que no te he perdonado aun.

Le di la mejor explicación y lograba ver que en algunas cosas estaba de acuerdo y en otras no, pero sabía que ella lograría entender, y si no lo hacia no le diría nada mas y me alejaría de ella para no lastimarla mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-No se por que carajos nunca puedo durar mucho tiempo enojada, de verdad, tus malditas explicaciones son buenas, algunas claro no todo, pero esta bien así que… Te perdono, pero con una condición.- aclaro.

-La que sea, tu dime y yo la cumpliré de inmediato.

-Cuéntame las cosas antes de que las hagas, no abandones tanto a tu familia y a tus amigos por una chica, y sobretodo no nos lastimemos mas el uno al otro si hay algo que nos incomode digámonoslo antes de volver a hacer lo de ayer, por favor…Creo que te di mas de una condición.- dijo soltando una melodiosa carcajada haciendo que me contagiara yo también.

-No te preocupes yo haría lo que fuera por ti, por mi mejor amiga.- dije dándole un beso en frente haciendo que aspirara el olor de su cabello: Fresas con Fresia, después de esto la abrasé quedando su cabeza recostada en mi hombro derecho lo cual me facilitaba oler ese embriagador elixir.

_Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said_

_You felt so happy you could die, told myself that you were_

_Right for me, but felt so lonley in your company, But that_

_Was love and it's an ache i still remember._

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness like resination_

_To the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that was glad that_

_It was over…_

Escuche pero intente hacer caso omiso.

-Edward, esta sonando tu celular, contesta.

-No me importa quien sea o lo que quiera, en este momento estoy contigo, con mi mejor amiga, asi que lo demás no importa.- dije acercándola mas a mi.

_Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said_

_You felt so happy you could die, told myself that you were_

_Right for me, but felt so lonley in your company, But that_

_Was love and it's an ache i still remember._

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness like resination_

_To the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that was glad that_

_It was over…_

Volvió a oírse nuevamente haciendo que Bella se separara de mí.

-Vamos Edward contesta, tal ves sea algo realmente importante, pueden ser tanto tu novia Tanya, Alice, Carlisle, o Reneé.

-Esta bien, pero maldición no me dejan pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga- gruñí.

-No te preocupes Ed, tendremos mas tiempo de calidad de buenos amigos, así que contesta y no te preocupes por mi.- dijo sonriendo haciendo que en mis labios se formara una sonrisa.

-Bueno.- conteste.

-_Hijo, que bueno que al fin contestas.- dijo mi madre al otro lado._

-¿Sucede algo en la casa mamá?

-_Si querido, es sobre…- no la deje terminar ya que la interrumpí._

-Te encuentras bien mamá, Alice, papá, les ha pasado algo.- dije alterado.

-_No cielo, gracias a Dios nosotros nos encontramos bien, pero no me dejaste terminar, aquí esta Tanya en la casa, demasiado molesta por no se que cosa y quiere verte ha venido gritando como desesperada._

-Dile que voy para haya, que no se mueva.

-_Esta bien, pero ¿Dónde estas hijo?- pregunto Esme._

-En casa de Bella, llego en menos de dos minutos.

-_Me alegra que hayas solucionado tus problemas con ella.- soltó mi madre de pronto._

-Tu como sabes que tenia problemas con ella.

_-Edward, soy tu madre, pero bueno luego platicamos de eso, ahora solo ven y habla con Tanya, por que creo que es capaz de arrojar mi cerámica y cuadros en especial la foto donde estas abrazado con Bella, y si ella se atreve a tocar algunas de mis pertenencias tendrán que ir a verme al reclusorio.- dijo esto bromeando, pero ya llegado el momento sabia que Esme podía perder la paciencia y seria capaz de matar a Tanya._

-Bueno ya voy para haya, así que mantente alejada de ella no creo que a papá y a Alice les agrade tener una esposa u madre convicta.- dije riendo.

-_Bueno yo le digo, ahora mueve el lindo trasero que me esforcé en hacer.- sugirió mi madre sacándome otra sonrisa._

Después de eso colgué.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?, se encuentran bien tus padres o tu hermana.- pregunto Bella con cara de preocupación.

-Si ellos están bien, es solo Tanya esta en mi casa y esta apunto de quebrar las cosas de Esme y ella esta dispuesta a matar a Tanya si se atreve a tocar sus pertenencias.

-_Yo también la mataría.- _creí escucharle decir eso a Bella.

-Dijiste algo Bells.

-Eh, ah si que si yo fuera tu me apuraría.- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno te veo mañana.- me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate de Tanya y también a tu madre, no quiero tener que ir a visitarla en la penitenciaria.

-Ni yo tampoco así que te tomare la palabra.

Sin mas me fui corriendo hasta mi casa, llegue en menos de dos minutos a mi hogar y abri la puerta rápidamente dejándome ver a una Tanya con un rostro aterrador, ya que sus finas facciones se endurecieron por el enojo.

-Hola amor.- le salude.

-No me digas así, Edward Anthony Cullen...- dijo demasiado molesta.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Si, claro que pasa algo malo y tú tienes la culpa de eso.

No sabía por que estaba enojada pero ahora lo iba a averiguar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso nena?

-¡¿Qué? No sabes a lo que me refiero con eso, bueno te lo diré, quedaste de ir a mi casa en la tarde, y mira la hora que es son las diez y media de la noche y tu ni siquiera te dignaste a pasar a mi casa como habíamos quedado, por que el jovencito estuvo metido en sabrá Dios donde y con quien.

Mierda, se me había olvidado el compromiso que tenia con Tanya por completo, pero ni modo tenia que solucionar las cosas con mi amiga, asi que ni modo.

-Perdóname linda, pero se me olvido por completo.

-En verdad, ¿No lo puedo creer?, ¿Dónde y con quien carajos estabas?

-Con Bella en su casa ya te lo había dicho.

-Cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, por que yo si recuerdo lo que ibas a hacer hoy, y por cierto ¿Me dejaste plantada por _esa?_

-Tanya te recuerdo que a _esa_ como tu le dices tiene nombre se llama Bella y es mi mejor amiga.- me estaban enojando los estúpidos celos de mi novia.

-Sabes mejor me marcho, no discutiré por _esa_, así que nos vemos mañana y hablamos.

Termino de decir eso y se marcho.

En que pedo me había metido había escogido a una celosa obsesiva por novia y para acabarla de joder tenia celos de Bella, mi mejor amiga.

_En verdad soy el más grande de los pendejos…_

**Hellooooooow lindas personitas que hacen que me motive a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Se que muchas de ustedes desearían tener una Death Note y agregar mi nombre en ella poniendo una dolorosa muerte para mi, o simplemente no pondrían nada y dejarían que muriera de un paro cardiaco, por dos razones la primera: Tarde mil ocho mil años en subir capitulo y se que no tengo excusas, la segunda: Por que diablos hice que Bella perdonara a Edward rápidamente, pero para eso si tengo excusa la historia va a tomar un drástico giro y por fin sabrán la verdadera personalidad de Damon "Sabroso" Salvatore y la aparición de Tanya "Mujerzuela" Denali pero solo hasta ahí les diré Muajajajajaja.**

**Esto tengo que decir que no se hasta cuando suba el siguiente capitulo por que son vacaciones de Primavera o mejor conocidos en mi rancho como Vacaciones de Semana Santa & me iré cuatro días a la hermosa playa de Puerto Vallarta con mis amigos Yei! (Si soy menor de edad & aun así me dejan hacer u n poco lo que yo quiera mis papis :D) & después de esto tengo que regresar al Bachillerato & volver a la pesada rutina del colegio, estrés & demás cosas, además de que EL me esta pidiendo mas tiempo de calidad & ni modo que le haremos. **

_**Conciencia: Ja **__vamos Jossie a las chicas solo les importa la historia & no tu vida personal ¬¬´, ya que la historia es buena & tu no XD._

**Jossie: **Tienes toda la razón ahora, solo cállate & no me interrumpas ok?

**Lo siento chicas ustedes no debían de haber visto ese circo, pero eso me pasa por ver 5 veces seguidas El Cadáver de la Novia de Tim Burton aunque la conciencia de la protagonista no era su cerebro sino un gusanito :B**

**En fin a lo que te truje Chencha los agradecimientos:**

**WhithMusicSong: **Si , tienes razón con lo del Club Oficial ODIAMOS A LA ZORRA TANYA! Jajaja, esta vez te quede mal con el sufrimiento de Edward por dañar a Bella, pero el siguiente capitulo como uno después comenzara su martirio, & Damon no será siempre el príncipe azul muajajaja & si tal ves & Belli Bells si le de una pequeña oportunidad & claro que habrá venganzas por parte de las chicas a Churnia Denali XD.

**Alondrixcullen1498: **Claro que seguiré actualizando & gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Si Ed es un idiota que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Bella hacia el & los de el hacia ella & también lo es por compararlo con la zorra, perdón Tanya :D.

**Paty4Hale: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo & si Bella debía de sacar lo que traía dentro necesitaba desahogarse con alguien & que bien que fue con su Elena (si ya lo escribí bien) & con Damon, además si lo se, sorry por no explicar desde el principio que el ya sabia de los sentimientos de Bella hacia Edward, ya que el solo sabia que Edward amaba a Bells pero no solo como su mejor amiga, si ella tal ves le de una oportunidad a ese bombón de hombre & espero & este capitulo también te guste de verdad :3.

**Maka Cullen: **Ni tan pobre pronto sabrás por que te lo digo & espero & sea de tu agrado este capitulo :D

**Pamys-Chan: **Si es un GRAN IDIOTA, pero que le haremos (un club todas contra el idiota Cullen), espero & te guste el capitulo :D

**Ryu** **akai: **Me agrada tener nuevas lectoras en verdad que bueno que te haya gustado esta loca & delirante historia, Eddie sufrirá no te preocupes aunque no haya sido para obtener el perdón de Bella pero lo hará para según el obtener su amor por que es un ciego & no sabe que ese lo tiene & desde hace un buen de tiempo ¬¬´, en definitiva Bella si le dará una oportunidad a Damon ya lo acabo de decidir (el no siempre será tierno muajajaja) no te preocupes divagar es bueno XD.

**& aunque nunca les doy las gracias a todas aquellos (os) que me agregan a su historia favorita o autora favorita mil & un gracias a esas personitas que aunque no dejen review están ahí leyendo esta locura.**

**Bueno me largo por que son las 1:14 am & no he dormido bien & eso no ayuda en nada ami cerebro a pensar bien.**

**Abajo un botoncito que si lo pinchan & comentan me harían la mas feliz de este mundo :3**


	8. Celos, Pacto y Traicion

**Capitulo 8 **Celos, Pacto y Traición.

**Tanya POV.**

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde que hable con _mi_ novio y le dije que lo necesitaba urgente no le había dicho que lo necesitaba para decirle a mi familia que éramos novios, pero me salió con que tenia que ir a hablar con Isabella "Estrellada" Swan como le bautice, por lo tonta y patosa que es, no se como carajos le hablan tanto _mi_ Eddie, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Dominika incluso, Stefan, Elena y el cuerazo de Damon, siempre me he hecho la misma pregunta: ¿Qué le vieron para hacerla su amiga?, por que a mi ver ella no tiene nada.

Es de mediana estatura, tez blanca (yo diría pálida como Casper), unos ojos color chocolate sin chiste, su cabello parece un nido de pajarracos color castaño, es antisocial, irritante, estúpida, patosa, y demasiado horrenda, nada que ver conmigo, yo por mi parte soy alta, mi piel es blanca pero no pálida, mis ojos son de un azul turquesa hermoso, mi cabello lacio y rubio en verdad parezco modelo, soy, tierna, sincera, le agrado a todos, y como ya lo había dicho soy la mas hermosa.

Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que llegara, y estoy segura que no tardara en venir, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que por mi haría lo que fuera.

_**Tres**_ _**horas**_ _**después**_…

No lo podía creer habían pasado ya cinco horas, CINCO, y ni siquiera se había dignado a llamar y decir que no podría venir así que si el no venia yo iría, tal ves se entretuvo con Carlisle o Esme o quizás Alice le pidió ayuda con alguna materia y por eso no ha llegado mejor iría a ver que sucede.

Le pedí permiso a mis padres para poder ir a la casa de mi novio, claro que no les dije que el era mi novio les tuve que inventar que tenia que ir a hablar con Alice de la materia de Historia la cual teníamos juntas a lo cual ellos accedieron sin rezongar.

Y sin perder mas tiempo tome las llaves de mi coche y salí de mi casa con dirección a la de Eddie.

_**Quince**_ _**minutos**_ _**después**_…

Aparque el coche frente a la casa de Edward y baje para encaminarme a la puerta principal, cuando llegue a esta toque el timbre solo una vez para ser recibida por unos ojos esmeralda, pero lastimosamente NOERAN LOS QUE YO ESPERABA VER.

Si en efecto esos ojos eran los de mi suegrita adorada, si estoy empleando el sarcasmo por que no me agrada Esme Cullen, si será la progenitora de mi bebe, pero eso no quita que sea partidaria de Isabella "Perdedora" Swan (si otro hermoso sobrenombre para ella, ¿no soy genial), se que a ella no le agrado y déjenme decirle que el sentimiento es reciproco.

-¿Se encuentra Edward?- dije fingiendo una cordial sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Tanya, ¿Cómo has estado?, Yo muy bien gracias por preguntar.- dijo Esme

Yo no tenía tiempo ni las ganas de aguantar a esta vieja estúpida.

-Que bien que tu te encuentres bien, pero ¿Se encuentra Edward?- volví a preguntar.

-No, el salió desde hace mucho, ni siquiera me dijo a donde iba, ya sabes como es el.

Maldita sea, como diablos no sabía a donde iba, claro que ella sabia donde estaba mi Eddie, pero como era de esperarse no me quiso decir, en verdad que cada vez me caía mas mal esta vieja.

Pero ni piense que me voy a largar, esta equivocada. Sin pensarlo dos veces la empuje y entre a su casa directo al living.

-Si pasa Tanya, tu no te apures claro que puedes esperar a mi hijo en el living.

Rodé los ojos. – Claro aquí lo esperare, gracias por dejarme pasar Esme.- dije burlonamente.

-Iré a llamarle a Edward, ahora vuelvo.

-Esta bien, pero cuando te conteste dile que lo estoy esperando aquí.

-¿Algo más Tanya?- pregunto mi suegrita.

-Si, por favor, cuando regreses me podrías traer unos bocadillos Light.

Cuando se estaba marchando la oí decir un _"Niña estúpida cree que soy su muchacha", _haciendo que riera mas victoriosamente, en verdad amaba hacerle enojar, no sabia por que pero me hacia sentir con poder.

Espere sentada cinco minutos los mas largos de mi vida, en verdad como tardaba esta vieja, solamente era de llamar preguntarle donde estaba y decirle que yo lo estaba esperando en su casa.

Iba a parame e ir a la cocina cuando llego sonriendo lo cual me pareció algo raro ya que se había ido molesta.

-¿Te sucede algo Esme?- pregunte.

-No, nada en especial.

-Bien, qué te dijo Edward, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Con quien? Y ¿A que hora regresa?

-Tanya querida cálmate, ni yo que soy la madre de Edward lo trato así menos tu que no eres nada de el.

Estúpida, si supieras que soy tu nuera y que lo seré hasta que yo me canse de el y para eso te aseguro que falta mucho además de que será divertido hacerte sufrir por todos los malos tratos que me das.

-Me podrías decir donde esta ahora para ir a hablar con el.

-No te preocupes Tanya, el esta con Bella en su casa, dijo que lo esperaras por que tenia que compensar a Bella con algo que hizo y que si te querías marchar que lo hicieras que luego el iría a hablar contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa grande y demasiado hipócrita.

Sabia que lo que me estaba diciendo era mentira, por que Edward jamás diría eso, por que el me ama y yo soy todo para el.

-Aquí lo espero Esme, tú no te preocupes y ve a hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo antes de que yo llegara.- dije con sonrisa fingida.

-¿Te comportas igual de grosera con tu madre como lo haces conmigo?, Bueno eso no me importa, si me disculpas iré a mi recamara no me gusta estar cerca de chiquillas insolentes y malcriadas.

-Eso a ti no te importa Esme, por mi aviéntate de un barranco y no estorbes mas Esme.

-Como tu digas querida, ahora adiós, y cuando baje espero no verte mas en mi casa.- dijo esto y se marcho.

Maldición ahora no solo tenia que soportar el que Edward me había dejado plantada, sino que tenia que aguantar los malos tratos de la idiota de su madre, si por mi fuera le habría golpeado, pero no me rebajaría a su nivel, yo jamás caería tan bajo como esa vieja tonta.

Solo tuve que esperar tres minutos mas sentada cuando oi la puerta abrirse, yo me incorpore rápidamente dando la cara a Edward.

-Hola amor.- saludo muy sonriente lo que hizo que me molestara por que esa sonrisa no la había provocado yo sino la mediocre de Isabella.

-No me digas así, Edward Anthony Cullen...- dije demasiado molesta.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto el muy idiota como si el haberme dejado plantada por la fracasada esa no fuera algo malo.

-Si, claro que pasa algo malo y tú tienes la culpa de eso.

Al ver su cara supe que el no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que había hecho mal.

-¿A que te refieres con eso nena?

-¡¿Qué? No sabes a lo que me refiero con eso, bueno te lo diré, quedaste de ir a mi casa en la tarde, y mira la hora que es, son las diez y media de la noche y tu ni siquiera te dignaste a pasar a mi casa como habíamos quedado, por que el jovencito estuvo metido en sabrá Dios donde y con quien.

En ese momento me di cuenta que se le había olvidado que le había dicho que fuera a mi casa por que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

-Perdóname linda, pero se me olvido por completo.

-En verdad, ¿No lo puedo creer?, ¿Dónde y con quien carajos estabas?

-Con Bella en su casa ya te lo había dicho.

El que me dijera que se le había olvidado nuestro compromiso por culpa de alguien tan insignificante como lo era Isabella Swan me hizo enfurecer aun mas de lo que ya estaba juro que me daban ganas de matarlo e incendiar la casa con el su madre dentro.

-Cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, por que yo si recuerdo lo que ibas a hacer hoy, y por cierto ¿Me dejaste plantada por _esa?- _solté sin pensarlo dos veces, pero era la verdad y no quería quedarme callada.

-Tanya te recuerdo que a _esa_ como tu le dices tiene nombre se llama Bella y es mi mejor amiga.-

-Sabes mejor me marcho, no discutiré por _esa_, así que nos vemos mañana y hablamos.- fui lo ultimo que dije no quería enojarme mas y salí de ahí.

Me dirigía furiosa a mi coche, hoy era uno de esos días que quería matar a alguien y sabía a quien quería hacerle daño a la única persona que hecho a perder mi día: Isabella Marie Swan.

Estaba tan metida en mis deseos de venganza que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba a mi lado hasta que hablo.

-Hola nena, tu debes ser Tanya o ¿me equivoco?- dijo una voz sensual y varonil haciendo que de inmediato volteara a ver al dueño de esta.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Damon "Adonis" Salvatore, vestía unos jeans entubados color negro y una camiseta tipo polo blanca, con una chaqueta negra y unos tenis del mismo color, su cabello castaño se veía húmedo como recién salido de la ducha, una sexy sonrisa y unos ojos color gris que te hipnotizan inmediatamente.

Si no me importara tanto Edward, créanme que me encantaría estar con Damon, aunque con lo que _mi_ novio me había hecho no tenia por que negarme a cualquier cosa que este Dios griego me pidiera, además de que gustosamente le pintaría los cuernos a _mí_ bebe.

-Si, soy yo, tu eres Damon Salvatore cierto.- dije con una sonrisa seductora en mis labios.

-En efecto, pero bueno, me han dicho que sales con Cullen cierto.

Vaya los chismes corren demasiado rápido en esta localidad, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en este instante.

-Si, por que ¿te molesta?- pregunte fingiendo inocencia.

-No, al contrario me alegra y favorece.

-¿Por qué te alegra y favorece?- pregunte algo sacada de onda.

-Por que así Edward no me estorbaría en mis planes de conquistar a _mi _Bella, además no te dieron que ambos se pelearon ayer por una estupidez.

-Si me lo dijo el ahora, pero si yo fuera tu no estaría tan feliz y seguro de que Eddie no te estorbara, por que se acaban de reconciliar hoy mismo.

Instantáneamente la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de Damon desapareció dando paso a una mueca de desagrado.

-En verdad, no lo puedo creer Bella es tan débil apenas había dicho ayer que lo odiaba y no quería que le volviera a hablar en su vida.

-Tal parece que todo fue producto del momento por que mira ya son los mejores amigos del mundo…nuevamente, además no veo de que te preocupas si a mi nene no le gusta Isabella de esa manera, a los ojos de el ella siempre será la pobre desdichada a la cual tiene que proteger contra todo y todos, por que yo soy la que le interesa.- dije sonriendo muy segura de mi misma por que esa era la verdad.

-Mi querida Tanya, no puedo creer lo ciega que eres, en verdad nunca te has puesto a ver como se lleva ese par, si yo que me fui cuatro años lo se, desde antes de irme hasta la fecha y créeme que no es algo pasajero para ninguno de los dos, ella me dijo abiertamente lo que sentía por el y eso todos lo sabemos, o ¿tu no lo sabias?...- pregunto-… En fin el también la ama y no solo como su mejor amiga, hermana o la desdichada como errónea mente le acabas de decir, el la ama como mujer pero es un GRAN IDIOTA y no es capaz de verlo ahora, por que esta encaprichado contigo en este momento y cuando se le haya pasado el caprichito hacia ti y se de cuenta ira tras de ella le dirá lo que siente y serán pareja, cosa que no nos conviene a ti y a mi, ¿cierto?- soltó de pronto Damon.

No, lo que el me estaba diciendo no podría ser cierto eso era un invento de el o una mala percepción de cómo el ve las cosas, si eso debía de ser, solo un error de el, por que yo estoy segura que Edward me ama.

-Estas equivocado Damon, el me ama de eso estoy segura cien por ciento, no por nada el me ha estado buscando siempre los últimos meses, además si se que Bella ama a _mi_ novio, pero no te preocupes yo jamás le dejare acercársele_,- y si lo llegara a hacer la mataría.- _pensé.

-Yo estoy seguro de que no la dejarías acercársele ni para darle los buenos días, pero eso no depende de ti sino de el, y créeme no te conviene darle a escoger entre ella y tu por que sin duda alguna tu saldrías perdiendo.

Jamás me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad y no me convenía para nada que ellos dos estuvieran cerca el uno del otro, por que si era cierto lo que me acababa de decir Damon me perjudicaría demasiado, yo no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, tanto que tarde en conseguir su atención, años y años de esfuerzo, de parecer estúpida siempre tras de el, soportando a sus odiosos amigos, humillaciones, desplantes e insultos tragándome mi dignidad y orgullo de mujer para que viniera cualquier estúpida y me quitara por lo que había trabajado arduamente.

-No dejare que eso pase.- dije demasiado confiada.

-Yo tampoco dejare que eso suceda, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda, que dices, ¿Me ayudarías a separar definitivamente a ese par?- pregunto Damon.

No tenia nada que perder ayudando a Damon en su propósito, además ambos saldríamos beneficiados, ya que el se quedaría con Isabella y yo con _mi_ Edward.

-Claro que te ayudare, nunca dejare que ellos sean pareja, no mientras yo lo pueda evitar.- dije sin dudarlo.

-En ese caso tenemos un trato Tanya.

-Así es Damon. Pero, eso no es traicionarlos a ambos, digo tu me has dicho lo que ella te dijo y lo que el siente por ella, ¿eso no es traición?- pregunte.

-Para mi no lo es Tanya, pero si lo fuera, no estarías dispuesta a traicionar la confianza de alguien por obtener algo que te mereces desde hace tiempo.

-Tienes razón, los dos actuamos así por los celos, además hemos hecho un pacto sin importarnos la traición que le hagamos a los demás.

-En efecto Tanya, además creo que si no fuera por que a los dos nos interesa demasiado alguien mas seriamos una pareja envidiable ¿no lo crees?

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero por el momento podemos conformarnos con solo ser amigos.

-¿Pero cerraremos así el pacto el trato amiga?... Tan fríamente.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir Damon explícalo mejor.- dije fingiendo inocencia.

-Vamos sabes a lo que me refiero, no eres inocente Tanya te conozco y se por cuantos has pasado, y no te estoy diciendo esto para que te ofendas, sino que eres igual que yo y sabes que esto no es cerrar un buen pacto.

El tenia razón si tal ves ya haya pasado por muchos pero eso no me importaba, por que lo había hecho para conseguir lo que quería y este era uno de esos momentos además de que deseaba estar con Damon mas íntimamente.

-Claro que se a lo que te refieres y no me ofende para nada lo que dijiste al contrario lo recibí como un alago. Sube al coche se de un lugar donde nadie nos va a molestar, y ahí te enseñare lo que aprendí por haber pasado por tantos chicos.

-Vaya veo que nos estamos entendiendo demasiado bien Tany, ahora subamos rápido que me estoy muriendo de ganas de comprobar lo que se dice de ti.

-Damon, por fin sabrás lo que es estar con una mujer de verdad, y créeme no te arrepentirás.- dije dentro del coche.

-Pues acelera rápido, que ya no quiero esperar mas.- haciendo caso a lo que dijo acelere rumbo a mi hotel favorito.

En efecto este seria el mejor pacto que haya hecho en toda mi vida, no solo me quedaría con Edward, sino que haría sufrir a Isabella "Estrellada" Swan, y me daría el gusto de probar a Damon antes que ella.

_En verdad había tomado la mejor decisión y no me arrepentiría de eso…_

**Hellooooooow si yo de nuevo que dijeron esta tardara otros mil ocho mil años en subir capitulo verdad?, pues no aquí estoy con un capitulo mas de esta locura que surgió de mi cabecita loca.**

**Como ve por fin lo prometido es deuda ya saben como es Damon en realidad, yo le advertí que el no seria el chico lindo que las ha cautivado y enamorado, además de que ya saco un poco lo vil que puede llegar a ser cuando algo le interesa, además de Tanya lo rastrera que es y créanme aun les falta ver mas, por otra parte como ven a Esme cambiando lo que le había dicho Edward, con tal de hacer enojar a la mujerzuela de Tanya que aparte de eso es una maleducada y grosera.**

**En fin si subí rápido es por que no nos dejaron ir a Puerto Vallarta por culpa de quien, bueno ahora no fue mi culpa o de mis amigos. **

****

**En esto aparecemos todos en el set de Laura y ella dice: -Que es lo que sucede mis jóvenes saben que yo los apoyo por que ustedes son el futuro de México **

**-No señorita Laura es que lo que pasa es que La Inseguridad nos arruino el viaje que teníamos planeado –decimos mis amigos y yo llorando.**

**-QUE PASE LA DESGRACIADA.- Grita Laura**

**(En este momento entra la inseguridad y comienza a oírse murmullos y blasfemias hacia ella)**

**-No señorita Laura yo no les hice nada a ellos, fueron sus padres que no confían en mi yo solamente estoy haciendo mi chamba, además de que tengo seis hijos y sino trabajo nos morimos de hambre.**

**-En ese caso vamos a regalarle un carrito sandwichero para que trabaje dignamente y le de de comer a sus seis hijos.**

****

**Bueno creo que divague demasiad esta vez, me teletransporté a un mundo alterno pero si no podemos ir por culpa de la inseguridad así que nos quedaremos en Monterrey y acamparemos en Santiago (si quieren busquen en Goolge y verán que es hermoso ese lugar :3**

**PD:** La canción que aparece cada que suena el celular se llama "_Somebody that i used to know"_ de _Gotye ft. Kimbra_.

**En fin ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Pamys-chan:** A nadie le cae bien la arrastrada de Tanya Denali & si en efecto Edward es un pendejo. Espero & te agrade este capitulo :D

**Ryu akai:** Si Edward hace sufrir a Bella desde que la conoce, & si Edward SUFRIRA Muajajaja, además necesitaba que Bella perdonara a Ed rápido para que pasara este capitulo.

**WhithMusicSong: **Bien presidenta del club de fans de zorra Tanya estoy orgullosa de ser la vicepresidenta XD, si el es malo por naturaleza (creo que me mataran algunas por aquí :P ) Pero claro que Denali es una cosa, por que una persona no seria así. & también actualice pronto por que leí que te conseguirías una Death Note & no es mi intención tardar tanto en subir es solo que suceden cosas inesperadas. Espero & te guste este capitulo C:

**Sui –Alirs: **Espero & no te hayas conseguido ya la Death Note, bueno en todo caso de que ya no publique mas será por que he muerto, & si eso sucede espero & se den cuenta que todo fue culpa de SUI-ALIRS (ya saben contra quien irse chicas XD ntc´) No si yo no me olvido de la historia & mucho menos de ustedes que son las que me inspiran con los hermosos reviews que me dejan siempre, no yo pensé que ya te había caído mal mi fic & ya no lo seguirías leyendo mas ;(. Por cierto sigo esperando la continuación de tu hermosísima historia :B. Espero & este capitulo sea de tu agrado (y)

**Maka Cullen: **En definitiva a todas nos cae mal Tanya Denali, pero ella es parte importante de la historia pero créeme la hare saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios (es un dicho que dicen mucho en mi país). Ojala & te guste el capitulo (y)

**Paty4Hale:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero & este también sea de tu agrado tu opinión es una de las mas importantes por que tu fuiste la primera en creer en esta locura (me siento dedicando un Grammy o algo por el estilo :D) Si ya pronto llegara el BEMON C: & claro que veras la reacción de Edward cuando Damon le diga a Bella que si quiere ser su novia & ella acepte (upps creo que ya hable de mas jeje) y yo AMODORO que amen mi fic & también te mando una brazo desde México & Besos sabor cabrito

**También agradezco a todas (os) aquellas (os) que me agregan a su Historia Favorita o a su Autora Favorita & aunque no dejen reviews son igual de importantes para esta historia.**

**Bueno sin mas me largo & espero & disfruten de este capitulo & si les grado demasiado abajo hay un link azul que si lo pinchan & comentan harán feliz a la Monstro come Reviews :D.**

**Cuídense & Besos…**


	9. Esto es una pesadilla!

**Capitulo 9** Esto es una pesadilla!

_Bella POV_

-Bella, despierta.- decía una voz cantarina mientras me movía suavemente.

-No creo que despierte así.- hablaba otra un poco ¿preocupada?.

-Tu mejor que nadie la conoce como tiene el sueño pesado.- inquiría otro con un tono divertido.

Yo por mi parte a pesar de escucharlas hablar demasiado cerca ni siquiera me inmutaba en responderles o en tomarme la molestia en despertar, por lo que a mi respecta aun era demasiado temprano ya que mi despertador aun no había sonado,

lo que significaba que deberían ser cerca de las 09:00 a.m. o 09:30 mas tardar. Si lo acepto a mi me encanta despertar casi a las 12 del medio día o inclusive hasta las 2:00 p.m.

-En ese caso habrá que usar la artillería pesada, y ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.- sugería otra voz con un pequeño tono entre divertido, burlón y maléfico.

-Mmm… creo que yo no se de lo que hablan ustedes tres.- decía la voz que había hablado preocupada.

-Pues te lo explicaremos, cuando Bells esta demasiado cansada como para despertar en un sábado por la madrugada según ella, a nosotras no nos gusta batallar por así decirlo así que siempre contamos con alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio…

-Ok, entonces por lo que ustedes me han dicho, la artillería pesada es una persona, no un objeto o algo por el estilo.

-Así es.- hizo una pausa la voz maléfica.- No es solo una persona sino dos.

-En ese caso podría saber quienes son esas dos personas.- dijo la dueña de la voz que anteriormente había sonado preocupada que ahora tenia un tono divertido.

-Pero por supuesto que si.

En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a suceder y como era de esperarse un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral haciendo que sudara frío cuando escuche un grito angelical (nótese que estoy empleando el sarcasmo)

-¡EMMET! ¡EDWARD! LOS NECESITAMOS DE INMEDIATO.

Después de ese grito escuche unos pasos demasiado cerca para mi mala suerte estaban a pocos metros de mi cuando de pronto lo ultimo que sentí fue un gran peso y por decir gran me refiero a uno ENORME salta sobre mi cama y comenzar a brincar.

-¡PARA! ¡PARA! YA, YA ESTOY DESPIERTA.- grite exaltada y asustada.

-No te creo mu-ñe-ca.- dijo una voz aterciopelada que reconocería en cualquier lugar aun si estuviera despierta, dormida, inclusive en un coma de años siempre la reconocería

-Que lo estoy.

-Vaya hasta que la princesita se digna a despertar.- esa maldita voz la odiaba, no mas bien dicho a la dueña de esta esa maldita rubia de ojos azules y despampanante cuerpo sabría lo que es la ira de una Isabella Marie Swan la cual habían despertado en contra de su voluntad.

-No me provoques Rosalie Lilian Hale, por que sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando alguien osa levantarme un sábado y de madrugada.- le mire con mis ojos y tono de voz asesino casi podía percibir mi aura negra rodeándome casi al merito estilo anime.

-Diablos casi había olvidado ese pequeño defecto de mi hermanita ¿no es así Bella?- para mi sorpresa pude ver a la dueña de la voz preocupada y luego divertida era nada mas y nada menos que Elena Gilbert mi mejor amiga y a la cual quería como a una hermana mayor, pero lastimosamente esta mañana ella también seria testigo, no, no solo testigo sino que también seria una de las victimas de la masacre que estaría a punto de cometer.

-Bella sabes que no te tenemos miedo, ni a ti ni a tus amenazas infantiles.- hablo Alice la maldita voz cantarina que también odiaba en este momento.

-Ali tiene razón Bella, te conocemos demasiado bien para tu fortuna/desgracia.- ahora fue el turno de hablar de Dominika la cual sabia que era la dueña de la voz divertida.

-Vamos pequeña, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles, mejor levanta ese perezoso trasero, báñate, cámbiate, desayuna y después larguémonos a donde tus mejores amigas quieren ir.- aconsejo Emmet con un tono de voz comprensivo.

Ante el tono de voz de el señor oso no tuve mas remedio que hacer lo que me dijo no sin antes pedirles amablemente a todas la lindas personitas que se encontraban en este momento en mi cuarto que se largaran lo mas rápido posible si realmente amaban seguir viviendo.

…

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cocina que en ese momento estaba abarrotada de personas.

-Ya estoy lista.- dije entrando a la cocina para ir directamente a mi refri y sacar de el un bote de jugo de manzana.

-Pero que bien te ves hoy Bells.- dijo Stefan haciéndome que me sonrojara.

-Tienes toda la boca llena de razón hermanito.- esta vez fue el turno de una sexy y muy conocida voz para mi era Damon.

Un momento acaso eh dicho ¿Stefan? Y ¿Damon? ¿Pero en que momento llegaron a mi casa? Que yo recuerde solamente había visto a la duende de Alice, a mi Adonis Edward, a la rubia de Rose, a mi hermana adorada Elena y al oso de Emmet, pero me parecía demasiado extraño no ver a Jasper junto a Alice.

-¿Cuándo llegaron chicos? Y Alice ¿Dónde esta Jasper?- dije mirando alternativamente entre las tres personas.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos rato aquí, como desde las 08:30 a.m.- contesto Stefan sin la menor importancia.

-Jasper esta mirando un especial de la 2ª Guerra Mundial en History Channel en tu sala, tu sabes como le encantan ese tipo de programas, el ama la historia.- contesto una Alice muy orgullosa y sonriente de su novio.

-Bueno, y ¿ya han desayunado?

-No te estábamos esperando a ti hermosa.- dijo Edward abrazándome por los hombros haciendo que soltara un pequeño brinquito para después sonrojarme.

-No tenian por que hacerlo.

-Claro que teníamos que hacerlo tu eres la dueña de esta casa por lo tanto no podemos dejarte desayunar sola.- dijo Damon ofreciéndome una mano la cual gustosamente acepte.

Cuando me separe de Edward se me figuró escuchar un pequeño gruñido pero deje pasar eso tal ves fue mi estupida imaginación que quería jugarme una broma tan temprano, e ignorando ese detalle me situé a lado de Damon.

El desayuno paso rápido, ya que cuando yo había bajado de mi cuarto este ya estaba preparado y grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que Damon Salvatore lo había preparado todo desde el café, el licuado de plátano, la jarra de jugo de naranja, los hot cake, tocino frito, y unos ricos y deliciosos huevos a la mexicana, ya saben esos que tienen mucho chile jalapeño, tomate y cebolla gracias a Dios que tenían poca de esta ultima.

-En verdad estuvo delicioso Damon, por lo regular los fines de semana suelo levantarme hasta tarde, por lo que siempre desayuno cereal, o una pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.- dije demasiado avergonzada por lo perezosa que soy los fines de semana.

-Gracias Bella para mi es un placer cocinar para ti y para los chicos claro, además de que me alegra que te haya gustado.- hablo devolviéndome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-La verdad el café estaba muy amargo, al licuado le faltaba plátano, el jugo estaba demasiado dulce, los hot cake no estaban muy esponjosos, el tocino no estaba tan frito y los huevos a la mexicana estaban demasiado salados.- hablo Edward un poco ¿celoso? Bueno mejor lo deje pasar quizás mi mente quería otra vez jugármelas nuevamente.

-A todo esto ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Es una sorpresa Bella no comas ansias.

-Por favor Domi, anda dime no seas mala conmigo.- le pedí haciendo un pequeño puchero al estilo Alice, si estar mucho tiempo al lado de la duende tiene sus ventajas.

-Sabes que yo soy inmune a los pucheros de Alice como a los tuyos e inclusive los de Rose así que eso no te funcionara.- dijo teniendo su mirada victoriosa.

Hum, sabia que eso no funcionaria y menos con Dominika "nadie me chantajea" Salvatore.

-Esta bien, pero espero que no quieran ir a un parque a esta hora a hacer un pic nic, ya saben que odio el sol demasiado fuerte, el calor y a los mosquitos respectivamente.

-Ya lo sabemos Bella.- contestaron todos al unísono haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-No te apures esta salida no tiene nada que ver con la naturaleza, sol, calor o mosquitos.

Al menos no tendría que batallar con esas cuatro molestias para mi.

-Bien chicos si ya no tenemos mas quejas por parte de Bella y habiendo desayunado ya todos larguémonos de aquí ahora mismo que nos espera un laaaargo día.- dijo Alice sonriendo animadamente.

-Mmm… lamento tener otra pequeña queja.- hice una pausa pequeña.- Pero ¿En que coche iremos?

-Vaya Bells hasta que dices algo importante en este día.- hablo Rose burlonamente.

-Ok, como no tenemos un coche lo suficientemente grande para que todos quepamos en el, nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera. Elena, Stefan y Domi irán en el coche Jeep de Emmet junto con este y Rose.- dijo Alice señalando con el dedo índice a los anteriormente mencionados.- Damon, Bella y Edward irán en el Mustang de Damon.- ahora fue nuestro turno de ser señalados.- Mientras Jazz y yo nos iremos en mi preciado Porshe.

-¿Se podría saber por que tu y Jazz irán solos?

-Por que yo soy la que organiza las salidas y quien ira con quien, asi que no me reproches mas Bella y has lo que te eh dicho.

…

Estábamos por entrar al coche de Damon cuando Edward se acerco a mi.

-Hey Bella, te molestaría sentarte en el asiento trasero.

O era mi imaginación o Edward no quería que estuviera cerca de Damon.

-¿Por qué quieres que me siente atrás Edward?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Por que sabes de antemano que me molesta sentarme atrás.- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sabes, hoy en verdad quiero sentarme junto a Damon.

-¿Para que te quieres sentar a su lado?- ahora fue su turno de preguntar, pero su tono de voz era demasiado frío y en sus ojos se veía un brillo de desprecio.

-M-me gu-gusta estar a su lado Edward.

Después de que le diera mi repuesta escuche como rechinaba los dientes y lo vi tensar su mandíbula y cuando baje mi vista a sus manos note como las hacia puños.

Tal vez y solo tal vez y el estuviera celoso de Damon, por que yo lo prefería. Quizás el me estaba celando como lo hace un hombre a una mujer… Ja pero que idioteces estas pensado Bella Swan, si tal vez el te este celando con Damon, pero a quien engañas los celos que el esta sintiendo en este momento son los de un mejor amigo que siente que su mejor amiga lo va a cambiar por otro.

Buen punto mi mente otra vez me hacia reaccionar y de la manera mas cruel para así evitar que pensara tonterías.

-Esta bien Bella, pero de regreso a ti te tocara ir en el asiento trasero.

-Ok.- le dije sonriendo y parándome de puntitas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla derecha.

Echo esto me subí al coche seguida de Edward, ya que Damon se encontraba dentro de este ya me sonrió cuando ingrese y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Bien en marcha.- dijo encendiendo el coche y arrancando.

Pasaron dos minutos de un incomodo silencio que afortunadamente Damon rompió.

-Bella ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?.- pregunto.

Iba a contestar cuando fui callada en el intento.- Ninguno, ya que ningun chico es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.- contesto Edward viendo por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención.

-Eso es cierto princesa.

-La verdad si, no por que ninguno sea lo suficientemente bueno para mi, si no que a los ojos de los demás chicos no soy, como lo podría decir mejor… ¿atractiva?, si eso para los chicos yo no soy atractiva.- dije sonriendo tristemente.

-Bah, tonterías tu eres atractiva inclusive mucho mas que Alice, Rose, Elena, Dominika y Tanya juntas.

Wooo que un Salvatore te dijera eso ya era algo demasiado bueno.

-En eso tienes toda la razón Salvatore.- concordó Edward, ahora mirándome fijamente por el espejo retrovisor y con su maldita sonrisa torcida que tanto amo.

-Gra-gracias chicos, en verdad que me levantan el autoestima.

-No tienes por que agradecer hermoso si solo decimos la verdad, cualquier chico estaría orgulloso de tenerte como novia.- volvió a hablar Edward.

-Cierto Cullen, pero hablando de novias ¿Cómo vas con Denali?- pregunto Damon.

-Bien, de echo ya me presente con su familia como su novio formalmente y haré lo mismo con ella esta misma noche, se las presentare a mis padres y a los demás como mi novia.

Al escucharlo decir estas palabras sentí mi corazón oprimirse en un gran dolor y como crecía un enorme hueco dentro de este haciendo que hiciera una mueca por culpa de estos.

Si aun dolía como la primera vez que me dijo que ya era novio de Tanya Denali, pero creo que en esta ocasión el dolor era mas grande ya que no solamente lo sabríamos sus amigos, sino que la llevaría a su casa y la presentaría como a la chica a la cual quería, y aunque sonara algo egoísta y frívolo yo quería ocupar el lugar de Tanya, si tenia celos de ella y eso me hacia sentir mas mal.

-Que bien Ed, eso es demasiado lindo, a tus padres les encantara conocerla, ya que ella es todo lo que un padre desea para su hijo. Es amigable, amable, encantadora, pero sobre todo muy bonita.- dije dándole una sonrisa de felicidad pero esta no llego a mis ojos.

-Sabia que tu me comprenderías Bella, no por nada eres mi mejor amiga.

-Si tal vez Tanya tenga esas cualidades, pero nadie como tu Bella, tu tienes algo que ninguna otra chica tendrá, una ternura y una inocencia hermosa, además tu rostro se ve aun mas hermoso cuando ese carmesí se tiñe en tus mejillas, y tus ojos chocolate tienen ese brillo encantador y en los cuales te puedes perder por un largo tiempo.- dijo Damon haciéndome sonrojar.

-Bueno ya estuvo bien, mejor conduce mas rápido que ya quiero llegar a ese maldito lugar.- sugirió Edward.

-Edward ¿Te pasa algo? Suenas como enojado.- pregunte.

-No me pasa nada Bella, solo me duele la cabeza.- respondió fríamente sin siquiera mirarme.

-Esta bien.

El resto del camino lo hicimos sin decir algo mas, estábamos los tres sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos y problemas, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando viera de reojo como Damon veía a Edward con enojo y burla, y cuando veía por el espejo retrovisor como Edward nos miraba a Damon y a mi con coraje, haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera mas y que ese hueco aumentara mucho mas.

Cuando deje de observarlos mire hacia el frente y me percate de a que lugar acabábamos de llegar era nada mas y nada menos que… El Centro Comercial.

_Sin duda alguna esto es una pesadilla, no solo por el viaje tan incomodo que tuvimos, sino también por el horrendo lugar al cual acabábamos de llegar…_

**Hellooooow beautiful people! Si lo se lo se, fueron meses y meses de espera solo para traer este capitulo que ustedes tal vez dirán WTF´ con esta vieja, tanta espera para nada, pero esto como habrán visto es una pequeña introducción para el siguiente capitulo que les adelanto se llamara "El plan de Rose" jejeje tengo unas hermosas ideas sobre este capi, pero en fin.**

**Se que les debo una explicación del por que no había actualizado rápido, una de ellas es el maldito bachillerato del cual aun me faltan este año & otro mas & lo termino para después seguir con la universidad, lo segundo fue mi nuevo empleo de medio tiempo el cual junto con la primera razón consumen mi mañana & tarde completa & por ultimo están mi familia & mi novio, en verdad mas mi novio, el cual consume mi tiempo de 7:30 p.m. hasta las 11:30 p.m. & los fines de semana es mi familia la cual exige tiempo de calidad.**

**Estando todo aclarado a lo que te trujé Chencha. **

**Agradecimientos:**

**WhithMusicSong:** Me alegra que el club de fans Todas contra el idiota de Edward este en aumento :3, si Denali es la mas falsa tanto de físico como de forma de ser & una rata si es mas linda & tierna que ella. & aunque les advertí que no confiaran en Damon muchas de ustedes no me hicieron caso & eh aquí la triste decepción, pero aun así no deja de ser un ADONIS Gracias al cielo que me eh cambiado el nombre sino la death note ya me habría matado. En verdad muchas gracias por leer esta loca & delirante historia espero & este capi no te decepcione C:

**Paty4Hale: **Te advertí sobre la verdadera personalidad de este mango, pero aun así muchas lo aman (claro incluida yo XD), Tanya en definitiva es la mas ODIADA de este fic & eso me alegra por que es lo que quería desde un principio plasmar a una chica frívola, tonta egoísta & traicionera. Espero & este capi sea de tu agrado.

**ryu akai: **Si ninguna(o) imagino que Damon fuera a traicionar a Bells de esa forma & con esa zorra, pero esto tenia que pasar & ojala & este capitulo te guste como los demás :D.

**andy: **Me encanta tener nuevas (os) lectores gracias piel cumplido no te preocupes a Edward ya se le hizo costumbre el recibir bofetadas por parte de chicas & además de ser un gran imbecil, claro que Damon conquistara a Bells, pero será de una forma sucia & vil muajajajajaja. Ok delire un poco espero & el capi te guste & saludos & abrazos desde Monterrey.

Gracias a todos (as) las que leen la historia le dan follow a Favorite Story, Author, & las que dejan un review & a las que no también.

_Si dejan un pequeño mensajin & le dan a un botón ahí abajo Jossie será la mas feliz del mundo :3_

v

_Nos leemos pronto…_

_Saakuraa c:_


	10. El Plan de Rose

Capitulo 10 El Plan de Rose, "Barbie Bella" y Celos.

.

.

.

_B_ella POV

.

.

.

Apenas bajedel coche fui arrastrada literalmente al centro comercial por mi tormento personal: Alice Mary Cullen.

- Por favor Bells, dejanos jugar a "Barbie Bella"... si?- pidio Alice con uno de sus tipicos pucheros.

-No Alice, hoy no quiero ser "Barbie Bella", ademas de que me acabo de comprar ropa hace un mes.

-Bella no es que te quiera ofender o algo por el estilo, pero, tu ropa NO esta a la moda.- contraataco la duende del mal.

Maldicion! No quiero ser de nuevo su maniqui personal, asi que esta vez no podra ganarme, tal vez anteriormente ella me haya ganado las batallas, pero ahora, sera mi turno de... GANARLE LA GUERRA!

-Ali, sabes que no me ofendes en lo absoluto. Ademas sabes que te quiero demasiado, pero esta vez NO vas a usarme como tu conejillo de indias.

-Pero, Bella...- Alice no termino de hablar porque fue interrupida por Elena.

-Alice, acepta que acabas de perder...- hizo una pausa para mirar a ese duendecillo. -Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no juege a "Barbie Bella". -finalizo con una sonrisa soberbia.

-OMFG! Claro que no dejare que tu hagas eso Elena.

-Bella, Bella, Bella. _Yo_ no te estaba preguntando si querias jugar o no, solo lo estaba afirmando.

Me encontraba en el local de Versace con las locas, desquiciadas y adictas a las compras de mis amigas.

Mis manos estaban llenas de prendas gracias al cielo ya me habia medido casi toda la tienda literalmente.

-Te lo dije Bella, esto fue lo mejor para ti.- hablo Alice mirandome burlonamente mientras me tomaba del hombro.

-Callate maldito duende, no se porque no estas con Jasper ahora mismo.

-Jajajaja, Bells, para mi eres mas importante tu en este momento.

-Por cierto, ¿Donde estan los chicos?- pregunte algo confundida.

-Ellos fueron a los videojuegos.- hablo como si nada Dominika.

Wow! eso era nuevo por lo regular ellos simpre se quedan a molestarme, bueno solamente Emmet ya que Jasper solo me mira con lastima y, cuando Edward se digna a acompañarnos levanta su dedo pulgar en forma de aprobacion o lo baja en negacion y Stefan y Damon, bueno ellos, es la primera vez que nos acompañan.

-Sabemos lo que estas pensando Bella, pero tuvimos que pedirselos de favor, porque Rose ha tenido un plan u no no lo queria decir hasta estar todas reunidas.- volvio a hablar Domi.

-¿De que trata el plan Rose?- pregunto finalmente Elena.

-Bueno chicas, como todas ustedes sabran, a nuestra querida Bella aqui presente esta loca e irremediablemente enamorada del mas grande ciego del mundo, que responde al nombre de...- hizo una pausa.

-Edward Anthony Cullen.- respondieron todas al unisono, para despues comenzar a reir.

-Exacto, ese mismo chicas, tambien como sabran el tambien lo esta de nuestra querida amiga.

-Aja, y eso que tiene que ver con el plan.

-Bella por favor no me interrumpas vale?... Como les iba diciendo el esta completamente "enamorado" por esa peliteñida de Tanya Denali, pero, si le hicieramos reaccionar y que abriera los ojos y por fin se diera cuenta que el ama a Bells con todo su ser y que esta dispuesto a dar la vid...

-Rosalie! NO des tantas vueltas, dinos como quieres hacer reaccionar a Edward y ya.- pidio Elena.

-Lo siento, me entro mi fase melodramatica.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- En fin mi plan es hacer que Bella le de celos a Ed.

Hizo otra pausa para mirarle a todas. Por mi parte me daba miedo ¿Con quien diablos quiere que le de celos a Edward? Espero y no sea con Mike o Tyler.

-Dinos ya el nombre Rose.- hablo ya exasperada Alice.

-Con Damon.- dijo mas nerviosa la rubia.

Uff! menos mal que con Damon por un momento crei que iba a decirme...

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?!... ¡¿QUE MIERDA?!- hablamos Dominika y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Mejor debi haberme callado.

-Rose estas conciente de lo que has dicho, NO puedo jugar de esa manera con Damon el es un buen chico.

-Eso yo lo se Bells, pero, estos dias eh visto la reaccion de Edward cuando Damon esta cerca de ti.

-En eso tiene razon Rosalie, mi hermano ectua de una manera demasiado rara en el.

-La reaccion de el tiene nombre: CELOS.- dijo seriamente Elena.

Las chicas tenian razon. Edward actua de manera poco usual, pero no por eso deben de ser celos, yo diria que es porque siente que lo estoy desplazando por Damon.

-Pero no por comprobar si Ed realmente se encela van a jugar con los sentimientos de mi hermano. Chicas el tambien es humano y siente, aunque no lo parezca. Ademas, el esta cambiando yo lo conozco demasiado, incluso mas que el mismo.

-Sabia que reaccionarias asi Domi, habria reaccionado de la misma manera que tu, por eso mismo se lo conte a el tambien.- dijo Rose.

-¿Que ha dicho?- pregunte incomodamente.

-Acepte Bella. Te ayudare en esto, claro, si tu tambien estas de acuerdo.- contesto Damon haciendo que todas voltearamos a verlo.

-¿Estas seguro hermano?

-Demasiado seguro pequeña, no te preocupes por nada se lo que hago. Asi que ¿Aceptas Bella?

Creo que estoy demasiado loca pero...

-Acepto Damon.- dije estrechando mi mano con la de el.

_Ojala y este plan no tenga consecuencias malas. ahora solo pienso ¿Habre hecho lo correcto?_

**Hellooooooooooo! Lindas bolitas de la naturaleza. **

**Se que no tengo perdon de Yisus por la tardanza ENORME! que he tenido con todas (os) ustedes pero en verdad me han pasado tragedias tras tragedias.**

**Primero: fallecio un tio de mi mama al cual vi como a un abuelo y alguien en el cual confiar, fue un golpe muy duro y debido a eso no tenia ganas ni fuerzas de escribir ni de hacer nada en realidad.**

**Segundo: A la par del fallecimiento de mi tio, tuvimos que ir a otro estado de Mexico a sepultarlo, por lo cual no tuvimos ni el tiempo ni la cabeza de pagar los servicios basicos de la casa.**

**Tercero: El bachillerato estuvo muy pesado, debido a que perdi unos dias de escuela y tuve que ponerme al corriente con mis materias, ademas de que los examenes fueron una semana despues de eso.**

**Cuarto: Tuve un trabajo temporal en el cual no dure demasiado que digamos.**

**Pero ahora que tengo el tiempo y la "imaginacion" suficiente por asi decirlo me he puesto a escribir este corto capitulo que tal vez no sea demasiado bueno, pero espero & les agrade.**

**Ahora si a responder todos sus hermosos reviews que fueron tan amables de dejar :3**

**andy: **Me gusta m,ucho que te encante la historia, es un halago para mi en verdad, claro que va la cachetada para el ciego de Edward. Claro que Damon se ira ganando a Bella, pero no de una manera honesta. Besos desde Monterrey hasta la bella Argentina.

**Sui-AliRs:** Jajajajaja sabes que para mi es demasiado gratificante que te guste mi fic. Todas detestamos al idiota de Ed. Espero & no haber hecho que perdieras interes en la historia por la demora. Abrazos para ti desde Monterrey :3

**isssaaaaa:** Todas querian que se quedara con el cuerazo hermosos precioso Y sexy de Damon, pero ya ves como son las cosas este hombre tan sensual tenia otros planes. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic me hace muy feliz tu review :3

** : **Me alegra que te guste el fic. Obvis que Damon le robara no uno, sino varios besos a Bells.

**MONIELITA CULLEN: **No te apures Bella ya no va a sufrir tanto por Edward, ahora es momento de que el sufra en carne propia lo que ella sintio por el tanto tiempo. A quien no le gusta ese Damon malo es tan endemoniadamente sexy *-* no se excedera tanto en su indice de maldad, solo lo justo y necesario... TODAS LE DAREMOS UNA MUERTE DOLOROSA A TANYA DENALI, aunque no sera pronto necesito a esa zorra un poco mas :p

**WhithMusicSong: **Ni te preocupes esa zorra mal nacida sufrira demasiado gracias a este arrogante doble cara que es Damon ahfjhsdks :p, jajajaja tu sabes que fuiste de las primeras en creer en mi descabellada idea & me encanta que chapter tras chapter sigas dejando review & Edward SUFRIRA! MUAJAJAJAJA! oknu! #n.n & Tanya MORIRAAAAAA! ya sabes que el Club de Fans sigue en pie presidenta :) Cuidate & besos desde Monterrey.

**Tambien queria agradecerles a aquellos que leen la historia aunque no comenten, los que dan follows & favoritos. Gracias a todos ustedes pequeñas bolitas preciosas de la naturaleza.**

** Si dejan un hermoso review haran de esta loca desquiciada una persona demasiado feliz :3**

** V**


	11. Plan en marcha y Desconcierto

**Disclammer:** Tanto Twilight como Vampire Diaries NO me pertenecen, yo solamente juego con los personajes. La historia es completamente mía, no se si ya me hayan plagiado o no, la verdad no me molesta, pero si pueden pedirme permiso háganlo.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 11** Plan en marcha y Desconcierto.

.

.

.

.

**Damon POV.**

.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que hice ese pacto con Tanya,.Realmente pensé que seria mas difícil llevarlo a cabo, pero veo que no, y todo gracias a la ayuda de Rosalie.

_Flash Back…_

_-Damon, Damon, ¡Espera!- oí que gritaban._

_Al girar me encontré con la imponente figura de una hermosa rubia, pero no era mi estilo._

_-¿Sucede algo Rosalie?_

_-Si, se trata de Bella._

_-Que pasa con ella ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunte con un tono de preocupación evidente._

_-No te preocupes, ella se encuentra bien, pero quiero que me ayudes con algo referente a Bells y a… Edward._

_-Y ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte pequeña Rose?- dije con una sonrisa ladina._

_-Conmigo no tienes porque hacerte el desentendido. Se lo que sientes por Bella y también que te has dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Edward, al igual que harías cualquier cosa para separarla de el._

_¡Vaya! Esta chica si que es demasiado directa y suspicaz, tanto que esta comenzando a caerme un poco mejor._

_-En que forma podría ayudarte este humilde hombre._

_-Fácil, ayúdame a darle celos a Edward, para que se de cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo._

_Esto es demasiado tentador, pero ni siquiera eh escuchado algo que a mi me beneficie. Si le ayudo a Rosalie con este "grandioso" plan, el otro que tengo con la zorra de Denali se ira al fracaso._

_-Te podría ayudar linda, pero desgraciadamente no encuentro algún beneficio para mi persona.- le mire seriamente._

_-Ahí es donde te estas equivocando querido Damon. Si tu me ayudas con esto tendrás tiempo, yo diría demasiado para estar con Bella, el cual puedes usar a tu conveniencia o simplemente para mostrarle lo maravilloso que eres y a lo mejor logras que se enamore de ti fácilmente.- hablo de una forma tan segura y seria la rubia que me logro convencer mas de lo que ya estaba._

_-Acepto, pero ¿Qué es lo que tú ganas con todo esto?_

_La vi hacer una mueca de tristeza, la cual fue remplazada por una sonrisa sincera._

_-No me gusta ver a mi amiga sufrir por alguien que no la merece. Antes quería que ellos dos terminaran juntos, pero por lo que veo ahora es imposible, y si no es feliz con el, me encantaría que lo fuera contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa Rose._

_-Puedes estar segura que has venido con el chico indicado para hacer feliz a Bella._

_-Eso espero Damon. De lo contrario ten por seguro que te haré la vida miserable.- dicho esto se marcho._

_End Flash Back…_

Aun no puedo creer que esta chica haya venido a mi con esta gran oferta, aunque su amenaza esta demasiado fuera de lugar. Jamás le haría daño a mi ángel.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por una melodiosa voz.

-Damon ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo vine a recoger a una hermosa chica.- dije con mi sonrisa seductora.

-¿Quién es la chica? ¿La conozco?

-De hecho si, la ves diario.

-Mmm… ¿Vienes por Maggie?- dijo sonriendo, por mi parte casi caigo estilo anime, e verdad es tan despistada, aunque viéndolo bien es mi culpa no le eh dado una pista buena.

-No, no vengo por ella.

-Entonces por Victoria, pero te recuerdo que ella sale con James y tengo entendido que ustedes dos son amigos.

¿Esto es en serio? Esta chica es tan despistada y ni siquiera me deja decirle algo. Pero esa pequeña parte de su personalidad que estoy viendo me encanta, es demasiado ingenua y dulce.

-Tampoco es ella.

-Pero dijiste que era hermosa, aunque viéndolo bien ambas chicas tienen novio, además dijiste que la veo a diario.- dijo con una pose pensativa.- Ya se has venido por Domi, pero que tonta y despistada soy.- dijo sonriendo.

-No, recuerda que ella se va con Alice y Jasper en el porshe de ella. La chica hermosa de la que hablo eres tu, si te dije que la ves a diario es por cada vez que te ves al espejo.- aclare acercándome a ella y tomándola de la barbilla para que me viera a los ojos debido a que había agachado la cabeza levemente.

No lo pude resistir mire su carita tan tierna y sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a mi cercanía, después vi sus apetecibles labios para subir mi mirada a sus ojos pidiendo permiso para besarla, a lo cual ella asintió levemente.

Me fui acercando cada vez más, cuando rocé sus labios…

-Damon, Bella.- fuimos interrumpidos por la voz mas detestable, bueno en realidad era el dueño de este el detestable.

Al oírla Bella se tenso y se alejo de mi nerviosa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Edward?- pregunte con falsa amabilidad y sonreí burlonamente al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

.

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

.

.

.

.

Había visto todo, desde la pequeña charla que tenían esos dos y me había molestado que Bella le sonriera a ese imbecil como solamente lo hace conmigo.

Pero lo que me enfureció y me hizo hervir la sangre del coraje, fue que el idiota de Salvatore la tomara de la barbilla y se acercara peligrosamente a su rostro, ella en cambio no hizo nada para alejarse, al contrario se quedo ahí esperando algo.

No se en que momento mis pies se movieron por iniciativa propia y mucho menos fui conciente en el momento en que les hable y se separaron dejándome ver a una Bella sonrosada y nerviosa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Edward?- pregunto el inútil de Damon tan falsamente, que inclusive un niño de preescolar lo habría notado, y ni que decir de su estupida merada burlona.

-En realidad si, venia por Bells para llevarla a comer y después dejara la en su casa.

-No se enojara Tanya por eso.- dijo Damon con burla.

-¿De que debería enojarme, Eddie? – pregunto una voz que hasta este momento me doy cuenta que es demasiado chillona y molesta.

-Por nada grave Tanya, Edward solamente nos estaba invitando a comer, pero pensamos que te molestaría el que te quitáramos a tu novio un par de horas.- hablo mi amiga que hasta ese momento estaba al margen de la situación con una sonrisa realmente falsa.

-Lastima que no podamos acompañarte Eddie, pero Bella y yo ya habíamos quedado en comer junto.- informo Damon con una mirada de superioridad y sonrisa fingida, no se que fue lo que me molesto mas el como lo dijo o el que ellos dos estén saliendo demasiado juntos.- Bueno, nosotros los dejamos, adiós Tanya, Eddie.- dijo burlón y se fue de la mano con _mi_ Bella.

Un momento eh dicho _MI_ Bella, esto si que es grave no se que mierdas me esta pasando, esto no me gusta ni mucho menos me agrada la sensación de agruras en mi estomago cada que los veo juntos.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos bebe?- pregunto Tanya con su tono molestamente meloso.

-Yo ire a mi casa, tu no se a donde quieras ir- después de eso fui directo a mi coche, ni siquiera espere a que me montara su típico show.

Prefiero estar solo para pensar las cosas, estas sensaciones que tengo últimamente respecto a esos dos no me gustan, las detesto y preferiría que se fuera, desaparecieran, pero creo que no lo harán.

_Tengo que pensar en todo esto fría y calculadoramente para así poderme quitar este desconcierto…_

.

.

.

.

**Holo, chicas! Jajajaja me sentí Meramente, pero en fin, espero que este capitulo les guste, ya lo tenia hecho, pero no me convenció decidí cambiar algunas cosas y poner en marcha el grandiosisimo plan.**

**Se que muchas de ustedes (si no es que todas) se sorprendieron al ver que Rosalie la forma en que le planteo el plan (válgame la redundancia) a Damon "Soy un maldito realmente sexy" Salvatore.**

**La reacción de Edward es de esperarse, no se me ocurrió algo bueno para su POV.**

**Se que este fic esta decayendo poco a poco, e lo dicen los reviews y yo misma u.u**

**En fin aquí les dejo los agradecimientos a sus lindos reviews.**

**Sui-AliRs:** Me alegra y emociona que te siga gustando la historia. En efecto "Eddie" esta comenzando a sufrir, Damon tiene en bandeja de plata a Bells, pero creo que no será por mucho tiempo (o si n.n). Gracias ya voy mejor en ese proceso y en el cole. Abrazos y besos desde México hasta Chile o la hermosa Colombia :3

**Guest: **Gracias, espero y te guste este capitulo ;)

**Assilem. salinas: **Gracias por tu review, me gusta mucho tener lectoras nuevas. Se que a casi nadie (incluyéndome) les gusta que Edward sufra, pero para mi historia es necesario, tampoco soy muy fan de Vampire Diaries me gusta mucho pero hasta ahí, pero quise hacer un "cambio", ya que siempre vemos que el rival de amores de Edward es Jacob o James y para mi fic yo quise a alguien mas, pero que fuera manipulador y sexy. Auque Jacob si aparecerá en escena :D (Ambas somos unas ladronas de Internet :P) Gracias nuevamente, y me alegra que te haya gustado mi humilde fic. Besos y abrazos desde Monterrey hasta el Hermoso Nuevo Laredo :3

**Ashley Cullen Salvatore: **Yo también amo a Damon aunque sea un sexy maldito, eso lo hace más irresistible. A mi me encanta que te encante mi historia ;)

**Monielita Cullen: **Aquí esta el capi, aunque no se ve demasiado celoso, esta comenzando ya! Muajajajaja soy una malvada jajajaja oknu!#n.n. Si Edward es un lindo, pero no por eso se salva de "cagarla" a veces. Verdad que Damon es mas irresistible y endemoniadamente sexy *y* Tanya sufrirá ya vez que ni Damon la quiere y solo la utiliza, además de que le dice zorra :D en efecto si se beneficiara con este plan como has visto.

**Gracias a todas esas personas que aunque no comente leen esta locura que sale de mi rara, pervertida y desquiciada cabecita. También a todas aquellas que le dan Alerta y Follows se los agradezco demasiado.**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

**Besos y Abrazos desde Monterrey, México hasta donde estén :3**


	12. NOTA

Se que no esta permitido dejar estas notas aqui, pero siento que les debo una grande -muy GRANDE- explicacion.

La verdad no he tenido tiempo para continuarla por falta de inspiracion. Tengo un gran bloqueo y no se como seguirla, ademas de que en dado caso de que a mi llegara la maldita musa habria otro inconveniente; mi estupida computadora dio su ultimo suspiro hace unos meses y la que uso es de mi prima que muy amablemente me hace el favor de prestarmela, pero imaginense que la inspiracion me da en la madrugada (como casi siempre sucede) y no me gustaria ir hasta su casa solo para escribir no creo que me habra la puerta siquiera xd

Otra razon es porque hace un año fallecio una de las 5 personas mas impotartantes para mi, creo que si les habia comentado al respecto. Bueno hace 5 meses fallecio otra de esas personas, la que me ayudaba a escribir estas babosadas, me daba animos de seguir con este intento de historia, tal vez mi falta de inspiracion se deba a eso o tal vez no.

Otra razon es la escuela, tuve que abandonarla por diversos problemas, pero en 8 meses la termino por fin (eso que) ademas de que tengo que conseguir un empleo para solventar mis gastos, esto debido a que ya soy legal en mi pais y mis Srs. Padres no quieren que sea una de esas niña mantenidas.

Pero no se apuren NO dejare incloncluso este fic, a mi no me gusta que me dejen esperando un capitulo, por lo tanto yo no dejare este a la deriva xd No importa cuanto tarde en actualizar lo terminare. ¡HE DICHO! XD

No se cuantas de ustedes sigan esta historia, pero en verdad deseo que no dejen de hacerlo prometo terminarla bebésdeamors, por ustedes y por mi.

Muchas gracias de antemano. Las I loveo a todas n3n

Atte: Jossie A.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?

-¿Disculpa?

-Te pregunte si te encuentras bien desde que vimos a Edward en el estacionamiento has estado distraída.

-Si me encuentro bien Damon, no te preocupes es solamente que me duele un poco la cabeza.- dije tratando de sonreír.

-¿Segura? Porque si no te sientes bien podemos ir a comer otro día.- ofreció Damon.

-Completamente, y ahora dime a donde me llevaras a comer.

-Dime a dónde quieres ir tú. Te puedo llevar a Rock Sugar si quieres. Ahí hacen un delicioso kimchijigae o una sopa de shahefen o si prefieres comer sashimi.

Woow! Damon me daba a escoger entre comida coreana, china o japonesa, este hombre sí que sabe cómo comer bien. Esa comida es deliciosa y el restaurante a donde pretendía llevarme es uno de los más caros en su especialidad, pero siendo sincera no tenía ganas de ir a comer a un lugar pretensioso ya que no son mi estilo.

-Esa comida es deliciosa Damon, pero prefiero unos tacos ¿te parece bien?

-Ok en ese caso te llevare a El Cholo, la comida que sirven ahí está para chuparse los dedos.

Y sigue sin reparar en los lugares caros, pero al menos en este último no habrá tanta gente como Denali y podre comer a gusto.

Durante gran parte del trayecto no la pasamos platicando y riendo, en verdad creo que con Damon si podré olvidarme de Edward fácilmente aunque sé que no está bien lo que trato de hacer, pero al menos él me quiere y yo podría interesarme un poco más en él.

Al llegar al restaurante el me ayudo a bajar del coche, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a sentarme como todo un buen caballero, esto solo reforzaba mi teoría.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean ordenar? –pregunto una mesera amablemente, muy bonita por cierto.

-Unos tacos por favor. – dije de la misma forma amable que ella.

-A mí un guisado por favor.

-¿Y de beber, que desean? – volvió a preguntar la mesera en el mismo tono anterior.

-Agua de jamaica por favor.

-¿Usted joven?

-Lo mismo que la señorita por favor. – pidió Damon.

-En seguida les traen su orden, con permiso. – se despidió la chica sin borrar su linda sonrisa.

Cuando la mesera se retiró baje mi vista hacia la mesa como si esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Me sentía rara con él, sé que no es la primera vez que estoy a solas con él, pero es la primera vez que salimos a comer como si estuviéramos en una cita, pero no me malinterpreten no me desagrada estar así con el todo lo contrario. Pero me sentía rara por el simple hecho de estar cómodamente con Damon había salido con uno o dos chicos pero con ellos el sentimiento de incomodidad y estaba presente desde que pasaban por mí.

-Otra vez en las nubes, ángel mío.- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Disculpa es solo que estaba pensando y cuando hago eso suelo perderme en mis divagaciones.- aclare totalmente sonrojada.

-Jajaja no te preocupes linda, pero se podría saber en qué o quien piensas tanto.

-Sip, estaba pensando en cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes a mi lado? De seguro te incomodo, cierto.

-En realidad es todo lo contrario, contigo me siento segura, importante y única. Contigo puedo ser yo y no me preocupo por nada, de hecho se me olvida todo a mí alrededor.

Sentí que debía ser sincera con Damon, él ha estado ahí para mí y no puedo engañarlo ni mucho menos engañarme a mí misma. Todo lo que le he dicho es cierto incluso lo que siento cuando estoy a su lado es sumamente diferente a lo que siento con Ed.

-Eso es muy halagador Bells, me haces sentir bien y me gusta saber eso. Cuando me encuentro contigo mi alrededor también desaparece, siento una sensación en el estómago, mis manos sudan y siento que debo protegerte de todo y todos.- explico con una hermosa sonrisa marca Salvatore, como esas que le dedica Stefan a Elena.

No podía creer que el sintiera eso por mí, según mi experiencia él podría estar enamorado en mí, ya que todo eso es lo que siento con Edward.

-Qué cosas tan lindas dices Damon.- dije nuevamente sonrojada mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

-Es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de que él dijo eso llego la mesera con nuestro pedido y comenzamos a comer, durante la comida no hablamos y nos limitamos a mandarnos miradas cómplices. Al terminar de comer pagamos la cuenta y le pedí a Damon que me llevara a mi casa ya que tenía deberes pendientes.

-Hemos llegado ángel mío.

-Muchas gracias por todo Damon, nos vemos después.

Iba a entrar a mi casa cuando él me detuvo tomándome del antebrazo.

-Bella, quisiera pedirte algo.- hablo de forma nerviosa y cohibida, eso era algo nuevo que descubría de el ya que siempre se le ve seguro y confiado.

-Claro dime y si esta en mis manos te puedo ayudar.

-Es algo que está a tu alcance. Bella Swan ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Vaya! Eso me tomo de sorpresa, nunca me hubiera imaginado tal petición, pensé que me pediría ayuda con cualquier cosa como hablar con Domi hasta ayudarle a cocinar, pero no el me está pidiendo ser su novia. ¡ME ESTA PIDIENDO SER SU NOVIA!

-Yo… Damon yo no sé… no pue…

-No te preocupes no es necesario que me aceptes ahora, pero créeme que trabajare muy duro con tal de hacer que seas mi novia. Ahora me retiro y te veo mañana Bella.- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo solo me quede parada como estúpida.

_¿Esta es mi oportunidad para poder olvidarme de Edward Cullen por fin? ¿Acaso es una señal? _

**Jelloooooooow biuriful pipol xD! Mi inglés es tan hermoso :p**

**Chicas cuanto tiempo sin publicar un capitulo aquí un año y tanto ¿? La verdad ustedes saben porque no publique nada en ese largooooooooo tiempo y ahora hago mi "comeback" con este capítulo que es un asco y lo sé.**

**No saben cómo me apena haberles traído algo tan pinshi corto, sin sentido y horrendo, sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. Pero como no puedo recuperar el hilo de la historia me aventure a escribir esta cosa.**

**Comprendo si muchas de ustedes –que espero y me sigan leyendo xd- me quieran matar y me quieran decir lo mala que soy escribiendo o cosas así. Créanme lo tomare de buena manera n.n**

**Tratare de mejorar ¡I promise! **

**Ahora si personitas contestare los reviews del capítulo pasado n.n**

_Adriana Mikaelso__: Y yo amo que amen esta porquería de fic. Lamento mucho no actualizar pronto en serio, espero y sigas leyendo esto y que te siga gustando. Prometo mejorar en los siguientes capis y tardarme menos en la actualización. Saludos nuevamente paisana n.n_

_Monielita Cullen: __Aquí traje nuevo capítulo espero y te guste. Créeme que Bella probara los labios de ese hombre pronto y Edward sufrirá ¡Es de ley!_

_Darky1995: __Jojojo Eddy sufrirá muajajajaja :p Muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo._

_Is Cullen: __Espero no defraudarte con este capi xd para que sigas al pendiente de este fic._

_Tu fan: __Claro que seguiré esta historia, a mí no me gusta que me dejen con las ganas de terminar de leer un fic y tampoco me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. A Jossie le encanta que a ustedes les encante este fic. Espero no defraudarte con este capi xd_

_Síguelaa: __Aquí te traigo otro capítulo n.n espero y te guste sino estas en todo tu derecho de lincharme. Presiento que eres __Tu fan__ xD_

_Marytwilighter: __Gracias por decir que esta historia es genial. No odies a Damon el actúa así porque está interesado en Bella y Ed está más que celoso y obviamente se lo merece, por mendigo xp Jajaja ya tengo una fansese :p_

_ : __Celos para Cullen! Esta mujer ya se está confundiendo jojojo _

_Butterffffflyblue__: __Mujeeeer! Tu eres una de mis favoritas aquí y estoy demasiado asdfghasdfgh por saber que lees este intento de fic y más porque es el primer crossover* que lees *3* Yo también quisiera unos vecinos como ellos pero Bale Berga la Vida T_T _

_Isa Kathe:__ Edward se merece esto y Damon ayudara a Bells a tratar de superarlo I promise! (n-n)/ _

_Fabiola:__ Tu comentario me hizo querer agregar a otro personaje, pero no creo que sea de alguno de Twilight o Vampire Diaries quizá agregue a otro que nada que ver con vampiros, licántropos y cosas sobrenaturales igual y nisiquiera es de libros o series. No gracias a ti por confiar en esta trama y por darle un poco de tu tiempo, esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes que se toman la molestia comentar –aunque algunas les de pena o flojera hacerlo xD- y leer los desvaríos de un intento de persona. Besos y abrazos desde Monterrey hasta Chihuahua ¡Iñooooor!_

_Sui-AliRs: __Este capi también es corto, más corto que el anterior espero te guste y lo sigas leyendo además de seguir dándole amor n.n_

_Sara: __Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, en verdad las aprecio, pero aprecio mucho más que digas que hago un buen trabajo porque eso quiere decir que el esfuerzo que hago para escribir un buen trabajo para ustedes está funcionando. Espero y este capítulo te guste y no te defraude._

**Chavas a todas espero que este capítulo les guste y no dejen de leer el fic. Denle mucho amor que prometo mejorar al siguiente y si Dios quiere traerles la continuación pronto. Gracias también por ser pacientes y no mentarme la madre por PM por ser una irresponsable hija de la guayaba. **

**Las amo con todo mi kokoro* y también para decirles que he hecho un nuevo fic, pero este no tiene nada que ver con Twilight o Vampire Diaries, de hecho es de la categoría ****Misc. Plays/Musicals. No sé si alguna de ustedes lea en esta categoría y si lo hacen o no las invito a que lo lean se llama **_**"Just One Day" los personajes son chicos de kpop que espero y alguna de ustedes escuche este tipo de música n.n**_

_**Bueno chicas creo que es más larga la nota de autor que el capítulo en sí.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto y recuerden que las amooooou *·***_


End file.
